Se busca Marido
by Lovemamoru
Summary: A veces nos volvemos locos buscando, anhelando cosas. Pero no nos damos cuentas de que ellas, están frente a nosotros. Solo hay que abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta que la búsqueda a terminado.
1. Prólogo

Se busca

**Se busca… Marido **

**Prólogo**

_Hay momentos en la vida que son definitorios para uno. Que te marcan, te cambian, que dan un giro de 180 grados a tu existencia. Esos momentos no necesariamente ocurren cuando uno quiere, tampoco se dan en circunstancias ideales. Sólo… pasan. Tampoco es fácil de aceptarlos, ¿Por qué? Porque tu idílica existencia se ve reducida a escombros…_

_**Tokio 1995**_

Darien era un joven que lo tenía todo. Con apenas 18 años era sencillamente el mejor en todo lo que se proponía. Si, tal vez algunas pensaran que era un pedante, que era engreído, pero la verdad era que sólo le tenían envidia. ¿Y cómo no? Todas las mujeres se le tiraban encima, sin importar la edad. Tenía dinero, una buena familia. Era atractivo, su última novia lo había definido muy bien, _sos condenadamente sexy; _le había dicho. Le gustaba esa palabra, sonaba bien, e iba como anillo al dedo a su persona. Darien no creía en el amor, por eso se consideraba una persona sensata e inteligente. Había visto de primera mano que el amor no existía, que era sólo un mero cuento de las novelas y películas. Sus padres eran un claro ejemplo de eso. Los quería, y ellos a él y a su hermana. Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaban juntos por sus hijos, nada más.

Darien nunca, de los nunca se iba a casar. Lo único que importaba era la satisfacción física, no se vería condenado a un matrimonio tan aburrido, tan… frío. Además, ¿para qué condenarse a una sola mujer? Si, Darien era joven, pero sus apetitos eran insaciables. Y le gustaba eso.

Aunque… últimamente el sexo no lo satisfacía igual que antes. Había _algo _que le faltaba, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero a veces se sentía vacío.

Pero rápidamente desechaba aquella molesta sensación, por Dios él era Darien Chiba, no tenía que quejarse por nada. Bueno si, tenia por qué. Odiaba la impuntualidad. Y su amigo Andrew se notaba que lo había olvidado.

Andrew se había ido a EE.UU hace cinco años, sus padres se habían mudado temporalmente a EE.UU por cuestiones de negocios. Y hoy volvían a Tokio. Si había una persona que lo entendía ese era su amigo Andrew. Se mantenían en contacto a través del maravilloso invento que es internet. Y hoy luego de cinco años de no verse la cara, se volverían a encontrar en su lugar favorito. La heladería en la cual siempre venían de pequeños, en las que compartieron miles de risas, de secretos.

Pero Andrew tenía un serio problema con la puntualidad, y por lo visto no lo había superado.

-¡¡Darien!!

Darien alzó la vista, su amigo había cambiado. Su voz era ahora más profunda, la de un hombre. Al igual que su físico, ya no era el pequeño del grupo. Si bien seguía manteniendo aquellos rasgos angelicales dignos de cualquier propaganda. Había crecido, rondaría el metro ochenta. Su físico era el de cualquier adolescente, flaco y alto, pero Darien vislumbraba músculos. Sólo había que darle tiempo, Andrew se iba a convertir en un rompecorazones por excelencia.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Serena insistió en acompañarme, sabes cómo le gustan los dulces… y ser un grano en el culo para mí.

Darien se rió. Claro que se acordaba de la hermana de Andrew, era rubia al igual que su hermano. Pero en vez de tener los ojos verdes como su amigo, los tenía azules. Era… ¿Cómo definirla? Inquieta, aunque esa palabra no alcanzaba a describirla. Siempre fue la sombra de ellos dos, se metía en sus cuartos, revisaba sus cosas. Jugaba a los juegos que ellos jugaban, sin importar qué. Pero lo peor, era que parecía no entender el significado de la palabra vergüenza. Darien, aún se acordaba cuando había encontrado una revista para adultos en su cuarto y se la había mostrado a su madre. Vale decir, que ese fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Y Darien había tenido pocos. Lastimosamente para su persona, su legendaria sonrisa no había servido para calmar a su madre. Aunque no sabría decir que fue peor, si el discurso de su madre o… la charla de sexualidad con su padre. Sólo con decir que jamás vio colorado a su padre, da un pantallazo de lo horroroso que fue ese momento.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Se fue al bañ…

-¡¡Andrew!!

Darien estaba de espaldas, así que se dio vuelta. Ohh, su amigo sí que tenía un buen gusto. Una hermosa rubia se acercaba a ellos con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, con unos preciosos ojos del color del cielo en un día de verano. Que sólo hacían que Darien se imaginara tenerla desnuda en sus brazos con el calor del sol en sus cuerpos, acostado en alguna manta resguardándolos del picor del césped del campo que los rodeaba. La imaginaba de miles de maneras ilícitas, ¿y cómo no? A pesar de ser pequeña, tenía un cuerpo exuberante, unas perfectas curvas. Era joven, tendría 16 o 17. Pero ese cuerpo… esas piernas bien torneadas exhibidas por su corta minifalda, esos pechos que rebotaban a medida que avanzaba, esos labios… Darien sabía perfectamente que hacer con cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Darien? -preguntó cuando estuvo en su mesa.

-¿Me conocés?

-No seas tonto, claro que sí. Soy Serena.

Y le brindó una sonrisa que lo dejo reducido a cenizas. Ella no podía ser Serena, no había manera que esa pequeña de 10 años se haya convertido en semejante mujer. Aunque… tenía la misma nariz que Andrew, y si miraba bien…

Era Serena.

Y mientras la miraba, y miraba, y miraba… Darien se perdió en sus ojos. Se perdió, se ahogó en ellos. Y aunque Darien se repitió a lo largo de su vida que no existía el amor. Que jamás caería en aquella estupidez. Darien lo supo.

Se había enamorado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reportándose aquí su Generala con (su harem de chicos)**

Con nuevo fic, ¡increíble! Bueno, lo cierto es que este prologo lo escribí hace bastante. ¿A que no es re tierno? ¡Si que sí! Espero que les guste… Y si son buenas y dejan rr, no me tardo en subir el primer chap. Sino… ¡Muajaj! A Esperar. Nahh mentira, es que se viene Halloween y me gusta hacerme la mala.

Ahora soy más pro y como Madonna me reinvento…. Jajaja

Besos tamagochiteros (Mierda, que es largo)

•_**Gaby •**_


	2. La Herencia

–˜—˜—

–**˜—˜—**

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Recuerda hombre, que eres polvo y polvo volverás a ser"_

_**Tokio. Presente**_

Era un sueño.

No, mejor dicho una pesadilla. Sí, eso era mejor. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Su abuelo sabía que ella no se casaría, que ella nunca tendría un horrible anillo en el dedo prohibido. Que nadie la desposaría.

Además, si se tenía que casar hubiera preferido que no la obligaran, no de esta manera. Ella no era ninguna estúpida, no volvería a tener un anillo en ese dedo. No otra vez.

Siendo joven e ilusa. Se había dejado deslumbrar por un buen cuerpo y una sonrisa devastadora. Por ese cuyo nombre estaba enterrado en el fondo de su mente, _ese_ cuya existencia la dejó vacía durante meses. Aquel que la orilló a ser una mera sombra sin existencia, que le rompió el corazón de tal manera…

Pero había sobrevivido, ya no era la pequeña y dulce Serena. Había cambiado, se había transformado. Ahora era fría, cínica, y le gustaba. Nadie se aprovecharía de ella. Nadie.

Pocos sabían del breve período que estuvo casada, pocos conocían de su ex marido. Pensar que sólo había pasado cinco años desde que volvió de . Había ido para recibirse en administración de empresas, su familia tenía un imperio, y en sus hombros y los de Andrew recaía la responsabilidad. Mejor dicho, en sus hombros. Andrew jamás se vio contento con su futuro, él siempre fue un alma bohemia, un artista. Y Serena sabía que seguir con el legado familiar no era algo que lo complacía. Pero ella si, a ella le encantaba todo lo referido a su empresa familiar.

Desde pequeña, cuando visitaba a su abuelo en su oficina, y lo miraba sentado en aquel gran despacho. Dando órdenes, siendo escuchado con tanta atención… ella ansió eso. Por eso no dudó en ir a estudiar a . Irse a vivir sola, sin nadie, a la tierna edad de 18 años. Arreglárselas por ella misma. Pero no le importó, estaba encantada, todo era un medio necesario para cumplir su sueño.

Dirigir su legado familiar. La cadena Tsukino, con tiendas a lo largo y ancho de Tokio. Con franquicias en . y expandiéndose por el mundo.

Mirando en retrospectiva, ella siempre fue la mimada de la familia, siempre protegida con algodones. Tal vez por eso le pasó, lo que la dejó tan herida.

Pero el pasado era eso, pasado. Y ahí se debía quedar.

"_Y la dirección de mi empresa se la dejo a mi adorada nieta Serena Tsukino, siempre y cuando cumpla con una única condición. Casarse. Mi pequeña… sé que en estos momentos me estarás odiando, pero debes de dejar el pasado a un lado. No hay mejor dicha que la de tener un compañero al lado tuyo en las buenas y en las malas. Saber que vas a contar con alguien siempre a tu lado y poder compartir miles de momentos con él. Mirarlo a los ojos y saber que le ocurre, que pasa por su cabeza, sin ni siquiera hablar. Mi querida Serena, esta cláusula no se puede quebrar, de tu unión debe nacer por lo menos un hijo. Y debes estar casada por lo menos diez años. No te enojes con tu pobre abuelo, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para vos. Siempre. Quizás, esa persona que necesitas esta cerca de ti, pero si no dejas entrar a nadie… nunca lo vas a saber. Date una oportunidad. Y un último consejo mi pequeña… si hay alguien que puede ayudarte en esta tarea. Ese es Darien, un buen y honorable joven. Ojalá pudiera haber visto a mis bisnietos, ojalá pudiera abrazarte de vuelta. Te amo, Serena. Y todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu felicidad. Sé feliz. _

-Señorita Tsukino, cabe señalar, que en caso que no cumpla con la cláusula… quien va a heredar será la señorita Mina Aino.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma no?

-No primita, no es una broma. ¿Y sabés? estoy segura que no te vas a volver a casar. Y mejor así, aunque lo que me dejó el viejo es una suma considerable, el mando de la empresa… mmm ya puedo saborearlo.

Su prima, o mejor dicho el parásito de su prima. Mina Aino, era verdad aquel dicho que el mal siempre se presenta con una hermosa cara. Quien la viera pensaría que Mina era la personificación de la dulzura, la imaginaría salvando niños en África… craso error. Era una arpía, su dulzura era sólo una máscara, para poder conseguir lo que quería.

Y lo que quería era siempre _más_. Más dinero, más joyas, más amantes, más poder. Nunca estaba conforme con su situación, y no le importaba utilizar cualquier medio para obtener lo que deseaba. Mina no entendía el significado de la palabra código. No dudaba en traicionar. Y Serena lo sabía, porque a ella como a tantas otras personas, la había traicionado.

Y pensar, que en un tiempo eran las mejores amigas. Que jugaban al juego de ser hermanas, que se contaban todo…

Serena nunca se imaginó que Mina la iba a traicionar, que aquella que se hacía llamar amiga, le clavaría un puñal por la espalda, nunca sospechó ni remotamente, que detrás de tantos años de amistad hubiera tanto odio… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su prima le tenía envidia, se habría reído en la cara de esa persona, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero era la verdad.

Ella envidiaba su familia, sus amigos, sus notas, sus novios…

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Mina iba a caer tan bajo?

Pero si había algo que Serena jamás entregaría, esa era su empresa. Ella representaba todos sus sueños, su trabajo, su pasado, presente y futuro. Y jamás la perdería.

-Vos te callás, que tenga que soportar tu presencia es una cosa, pero de ahí a que tenga que escuchar tu falso acento francés es otra. ¿No se puede apelar? ¿No podemos apelar diciendo que mi abuelo no estaba en un período lúcido?

-Serena… sabés que tu abuelo se encontraba bien.

-Hace meses que luchaba contra el cáncer… se dejó llevar. Es, es… yo no puedo hacer esto.

-El hecho de que haya estado enfermo, no diezmó su capacidad mental. Admito que como su abogado, me parecieron… peculiares, las condiciones del testamento. Pero cada una es totalmente válida. Podrías apelar, pero se congelarían los ingresos y egresos de la empresa, y eso sabemos que no es conveniente, con lo que tardaría en resolverse el conflicto. Mi consejo, Serena sos joven, hermosa, inteligente, no dudo que tengas a alguien especial. El matrimonio no es malo, te lo digo por experiencia. Además tu abuelo lo expresó claramente "_Y declaro que ningún otro interventor o beneficiario del testamento estará capacitado para requerir la anulación de cualquier cláusula de su competencia_" Además, a pesar de la enfermedad, tu abuelo celebró actos jurídicos, hizo contratos y demás. Eso prueba que su capacidad mental se hallaba plenamente capacitada.

Serena se levantó y se fue. Tenían razón, no había otra salida. Su abuelo se había encargado de acorralarla… Serena no soportó la situación, ni la mirada de gozo de Mina. Todo esto la superaba, y el único pensamiento en su confusa cabeza, era acudir a la persona que siempre sería su apoyo incondicional…

Su mejor amigo. Darien Chiba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reportándose su Generala (con su Harem de chicos)**

Yo… Renaceré!!! Jajajaj, Volví!! Otro chap, bueh en realidad el primer chap.. . Pero ff dice chap 2 así que Ergo, segundo chap. Jajaja. Después de estar medio perdida por ahí, de ser boicoteada por la facultad volví a ff. En este chap se muestra la razón del título, no es una indirecta de mi parte a los hombres. Jajajja, bueh… no estoy tannn desesperada. ¡Okey!! Savi, es una broma… NOO!, no llames a los otros. Me comporto. Como decía, es por la herencia. Es cortito, pero al momento de escribirlo sentí que ese tenía que ser el fin del primer chap. Espero que les guste, muchos besos Tamagochiteros a todas!!

_**TrisChiba:**_ Gracias por el rr, espero que te guste este chap, si bien es cortito, los demás no lo van a ser. Pero cuando lo hice, sentí que tenía que terminarlo ahí. Besos!

****: paciencia dijo la araña, gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap también. Muak!!

_**Celina :**_ Gracias por el rr, espero que te guste este también. Estas invitada a leer mis otras historias, siempre sin compromiso de compra, jajaj. Muaks!

_**JennySol:**_ Gracias por el rr, sep Mamo se cree el guay pero vino Sere y le movió el piso, jojojo!! Eso es el Karma, cuak!! Jaja Espero que te guste este chap también. Muaks!

_**Marta:**_ jajaja, Y si… y con Sere va a estar sediento!!Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado QDCH, disfrute mucho haciéndolo. Y el epilogo, llore con él!!! Muchas gracias. Muaks!

_**UsakitoPau:**_ Eso se llama extorsión, y está prohibido! Saltamontes malo!! ¿Acaso no te enseño buenos valores? Y vos sos mi saltamontes!! Suyi seguro que ya tiene al suyo, así que no hay lugar para vos. Acordate de que soy hija única, ergo no comparto. Gracias por el rr, muaks, ahora que sos cocinera… Vas a cocinarme Tiramisú? WIIII!!

_**Ydiel:**_ Michi!! Hicimos perdidas, y vos ni apareciste, mi sobrino como anda? Acordate que la tía malagradecia, lo quiere al igual que a la madre!!!! Gracias por el rr, espero que unos de estos días podamos hablar largoooo y tendidooooo. Tkm, muaks!

_**Cyndi:**_ Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap también y al igual que el otro, que te guste muy mucho!! Muaks!

_**amary-san**_: Si Sere hermana de Andy, y Andy va a ser re guay!! Solo espera para verlo!!! Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap también. Muaks

_**Isabel:**_ Me extraña, araña! Claro que es un SYD, van a tener sus ideas y vueltas, pero ni loca la pongo con otro!! Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este también. Muaks!

_**Darienlover:**_ Andy anda en su mundo, con el chap dos vas a entender un poquito más. ¿Pequeño? La vida de Mamo va a ser más que complicada, pobrecito… va a sufrir!! Jaja, pero la recompensa lo vale, gracias por el rr. Espero verte en este chap también. Muaks!

_**serena_moonchiba**_: Muchas grax por el rr, espero que este chap al igual que el anterior te guste, nos vemos, y espero verte en todos los chaps. Muaks!!

_**Susy Granger**_: ¡Me haces sonrojar! Uno hace lo que puede, pero muchas gracias por el cumplido. Hoy viste un poco lo que piensa Sere sobre el amor. Asi que mi Mamo la tiene difícil… Pero siempre hay esperanzas!! Gracias por el rr, nos vemos y hablamos por el msn. Espero tu rr y los próximos por venir, jaja. Muaks!

_**SereyDarien:**_ Ejem…Como dice mi Set en el chap 2 Mamo es patrimonio cultural!! Así que hacete la idea de compartir, y olvídate de él en Febrero por que la sociedad de mamochanas me lo da para mi libre y total deleite, muajaa!! Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap y que te haya gustado. Muaks!

**NeoReina-sailormoon**: Estoy medio enojada con vos. El fin de Set… y un rr tan cortito, viniendo de eliz lo comprendo. Pero vos! Quien se caracteriza por esos rr tan largos y lindos. Mala!! Solo te dedico un gracias y un solo beso. Muak!

PD: Espero que estés feliz de que mis hijos de 2 el mayor y 6 meses el pequeño tengan que ver como calumnias a tu padre. Lamentable Sandra… caíste demasiado bajo. Me abstengo de hablar.

_**sangoluna:**_ Es que por lo general, los prólogos no son muy largos. Además me gusto así cortito, si… pero conciso. Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap y los otros muaks!

_**Nubia Serenity**_ Yo tenía Setsu terminado hace meses, así que la espera se la debes nada más ni nada menos que a Suyi, sep tooodo es culpa de ella. La caída de la bolsa también!! Jaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste este nuevo fic, gracias por el rr y espero verte en este también. Muaks!

_**Tamagochi's Mom**_: Y quien es mi pá? O son como muy guays y re pro, y re feminista y no tengo pá? Pero tengo que tener una figura paterna, porque sino Tamagochi puede salir malo. Ya sea siendo medio putita, o siendo medio loquita, no sé… hay muchas enfermedades… vos elegí! Y mirando al cielo el infinito… Yo renaceréeeeeeeee!!! Nananannana…. Jajaja. Muaks!

_**isa1181:**_ jajaja Bomba la vida de Mamo! Lo que va a sufrir el pobre, no tarde tanto. Comparándolo con lo que siempre tardo, no tarde nadaaaa!! Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap!! Muaks!

_**Caroone:**_ Hey! No tarde tanto, pero prometo(al igual que prometo hacer dieta… cuak! Nonono, voy a ser responsable!!) ajja, actualizar seguido. Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap como en los venideros. Muaks!!

_**Lumar27:**_ lumar mala!! No leíste el final de Setsu, buahhhhh!!!! No sé si puedo llegar a seguir contestando tu rr, estoy muy tiste… mi Set!! Es muy guay, para que no la leas. Gracias por el rr, espero que te guste este chap también. Muaks!

_**Kaoly:**_ jajajjajjajajjajajjajjajajja…. La new feme fatal?? Que sos ahora?? Fraseadora de las propagandas de perfume?? Pobrecita mi editora, está muy ocupada con locademia. Yo no sé quién te conto su identidad, pero cualquier información que te llegue… dudo de su veracidad. Y con lo de la máscara… te fuiste al carajo pamela!! Olvidate de tus supuestos privilegios!! Muajaja!! Y vos vas a tocar un pelo a mi Nick, el día que Zarek deje de ser sarcástico. Ergo… NUNCA!

Muak! ( A vos es solo uno, mala, pamelachu, mala!)

_**MISS-ODANGO**_: Sip!! Soy Argentina, como vos por lo visto!! Cuando quieras agrégame al mail y hablamos, no somos muchas las Argentinas u.u!! Seee, se hace el duro, pero es un amorrrr!! Jajaa, Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap también. Muaks!

_**patty ramirez de chiba**_: Gracias!! Espero que este te haya gustado también, y verte en este chap. Te invito a leer mis otros fics, nos leemos. Muaks!

_**Eliz**_**:** UHHH, AHHH, OOHHH ¿Qué sos las onomatopeyas de batman? Decime eliz, que no usas esas horrorosas calzas. ¡Contaminación visual!

Muak!

_**Anneliese wayne chiba**_: Y sip, va a sufrir un pokito mucho acá Mamo, u.u Pero… todo sea para divertirte, jajaja. Muchas gracias por el rr, espero verte en este también. Muaks!

•_**Tamagochi•**_


	3. tú incondicional

**XxxxxxxX**

**CAPITULO 2**

"_El hombre es la paradoja personificada, un manojo de contradicciones"_

-Darien, sos patético.

Darien lo sabía, su existencia se podría definir con esa inequívoca palabra. Y no necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amiga para que se lo dijera. Setsuna tenía esa facilidad para leerlo, con tan sólo una mirada. Había cosas de las que Darien estaba orgulloso, y una de esas era de tener por amiga a Setsuna.

Con su pelo oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, sus exóticos ojos con forma felina, su exuberante boca y su curvilíneo cuerpo de piel dorada, era el sueño mojado de cada hombre. Se habían conocido en la universidad. Ella, él y Andrew eran un trío inseparable.

-La verdad Darien, no sé como soportás que venga y lloriqueé en tu hombro, hace años que la amás… ¡hacé algo al respecto! Esta situación me enferma -dijo haciendo fundamental énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Qué querés que haga Set? Me considera su hermano, por Dios, la próxima vez que me lo diga me tiro desde la torre de Tokio.

-Todo es tu culpa Darien, yo te lo dije. Te quejás de que te trate como un hermano, pero es porque vos te comportás como tal. Primero y principal, ¿alguna vez le diste a entender tus intenciones? Le dijiste ¿Serena, por qué no nos damos un buen revolcón en el heno? ¿eh?

-Siempre tan fina.

-Siempre tan directa, querrás decir. Sinceramente no sé, cómo no se da cuenta de que te la comés con la mirada, podrá ser una excelente ejecutiva, pero con respecto a cuestiones del corazón, es bastante lenta.

-Ja, me lo dice quien se la pasa histeriqueando con Andrew.

-Esa, mi querido Darien, es una excelente demostración de por qué no hay que mezclar el sexo con los amigos, Dios mío me vuelve loca, no sabe lo que quiere. ¡¡Estaba borracha!! Todo el mundo sabe lo cariñosa que me pongo cuando estoy en ese estado, después de una noche de pasión se vuelve posesivo, ¡¡conmigo!! ¿Lo podés creer Darien? Sabiendo que huyo de las ataduras como la lepra. Pero no cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de vos y de tu patética existencia.

Sip, así era Setsuna. Hablaba a la velocidad de la luz, y en cuestiones de segundos cambiaba de tema, y esos temas no tenían ninguna relación entre sí. Pero luego de años de amistad, uno aprendía a entenderla… bueno, casi.

-Gracias por recordármelo, pero te estás contradiciendo mi querida Setsuna. Me decís que me dé un revolcón sobre el heno, cosa medio jodida en Tokio del 2008, pero bueno se nota que esta semana estás leyendo novelas históricas; pero en fin, mi punto es, me indicás que tenga sexo con Serena, y después decís que no hay que mezclar sexo y amistad.

-Primero, odio cuando me hacés esto. ¡¡Soy diseñadora!! No una maldita chupasangre-abogado como vos; Segundo ¿es tu amiga? Darien, estoy segura que tenés un altar de ella.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Pero la verdad, o acaso… ¿no tenés una foto de ella en tu billetera? Y ni siquiera es una foto tuya y de ella. Nop, es una foto de ella cuando tenía 15 años. Resultaste ser todo un pedófilo, Señor Chiba.

-¿Hoy te levantaste con ganas de derramar sangre?

-Sep, te equivocaste con respecto a las novelas históricas, eso fue la semana pasada. Ahora estoy en la semana vampirística.

-¿Me tengo que preocupar de que empieces a repeler de la luz solar?

-No, pero ¿quién sabe? por un menage con Brad y Tom, estoy más que dispuesta a ir al lado oscuro y prescindir de un buen bronceado. (NA: referencia a la película _Entrevista con un Vampiro_). Pero hablando en serio Dar, me preocupas.

-Lo sé, Set… es que… cada vez que encuentro el momento idóneo, algo pasa. Por ejemplo, cuando la conocí. En vez de enfrentar la verdad, en vez de acercarme a ella, huí. Luego ella se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y cuando volvió… bueno, no era la misma Serena.

-¿Alguna vez te contó qué le pasó en Estados Unidos?

-No…

-¡¡Aja!! ¿Ves? No son amigos, los amigos se cuentan todo.

-Set… no tiene nada que ver.

-Te equivocás, tiene todo que ver. Personalmente creo que tendrías que cortar por lo sano. Ella sólo viene a lloriquear a tu hombro, Dar ¡¡Abrí los ojos!! Creo que necesita una buena sacudida, ella sólo te ve como una constante. Pero, quien dice… tal vez tiene que valorar lo que se está perdiendo.

-Setsuna, no puedo separarme de ella. Es como una droga. _La necesito_, es algo más fuerte que yo. ¿Por qué pensás que huí cuando tenía 18? Eran demasiado fuertes esos sentimientos, me había jurado que nunca me iba a enamorar. Pero en el fondo sabía que ya estaba arruinado.

-¡¡Por favor Darien!! Dejá de revolcarte en tu océano de autocompasión. ¿Qué es lo próximo… hacerte socio de AA? (NA: alcohólicos anónimos)

-Setsuna… no empieces.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡¡ahhh noooo!! Nada de usar ese tonito conmigo, Señor Darien Chiba, el hecho que seas meses mayor no te da ninguna autoridad. ¿Quién te sostuvo la cabeza cuando te diste la borrachera de tu vida? YO, y creeme fue una gran prueba de amistad verte y ayudarte en ese estado. ¿Por qué a quién se le ocurre ser amiga de dos patéticos entes? A MÍ. Una no puede disfrutar del alcohol porque tenemos por un lado al borracho depresivo, que vendrías a ser vos. Y por otro lado al borracho cachondo. Todavía no sé cómo Andrew no se da cuenta de que te manoseás pensando en su hermana…

-¡¡SETSUNA!!

-Ohh Darien, entre gitanos no nos vamos a adivinar la suerte. Prácticamente viví con vos y Andy en el campus, no hay nada que no sepa de vos. Ahora volvamos con lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué era? ¡¡Ah sí!! El idiota de Andrew, ¿Por qué me hice amiga de él? Ah, sí. Matemáticas. Que suerte la tuya al no tenerla, pero otra vez me estoy yendo por las ramas. A lo que iba, es que si le hubieras dicho a Andy que haga de celestina, seguro que te hubiera ayudado…

-Claro, ¿acaso no es él? quien dice que su _pequeña, tesoro, hermanita_, no se va a casar _nunca, nunca_ con alguien como _yo._ Que agradece a Dios, María y José, el que sea como un hermano ¿Acaso no es él? quien me invita a las fiestas familiares y me hace tratar como si de un miembro de la familia Tsukino se tratase.

-Ehh… es verdad. Pero volvemos al punto de partida. Todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Eh? Ilumíname su gran excelencia.

-El sarcasmo no te sienta Darien.

-¿No? Ayy, pero si me va como anillo al dedo -dijo haciendo un gesto afeminado.

-No te hagas el gracioso -expresó Setsuna luego de arrojarle un almohadón desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada–. Es tu culpa, porque en lugar de idear la mejor manera de conquistar a Serena; estas lamentando tu patética persona en mi falda, y luego te la pasás ¡¡de cama en cama!! ¿A qué hermano le gustaría ver a su pequeñita en manos de un libertino como vos?

-No soy ningún libertino.

-¡¡Darien, salís todas las semanas en las revista del corazón del brazo de alguna modelo!! ¡¡Sos patrimonio nacional de Tokio!! Es más, busca en alguna oficina de turismo tu nombre. Estoy segura que vas a encontrar: _tour a la cama de Darien Chiba. _Mil dólares. Salto de tigre, sesenta y nueve, misionerito. Pida a su salud.

-¿Tanto?

-Oh Darien, vos y yo sabemos lo que valés -dijo con sorna–. Además, el sindicato de mujerzuelas te avala.

-Setsuna… -dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Darien…-replicó-. No frunzas el ceño -se acercó y le besó la frente-, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, ya que tenés a Serena diciéndotelas a cada rato, pero… como hija única que soy, sos mi hermano del alma. Te quiero Dar, y me importa tu felicidad.

-Vení para acá, entonces -la acercó a él y la subió a su regazo, permitiéndose mimar.

A pesar de que Darien tenía a su pequeña hermana, bueno… pequeña. Hotaru tenía 17 años, pero casi nunca la veía. Su carrera como modelo la mantenía constantemente lejos de Tokio. Sus padres se habían separado ni bien Darien obtuvo su diploma, y ahora se encontraban en una competencia entre quien sumaba más divorcios.

Prácticamente Darien se crió solo, siendo Setsuna y Andrew la única salida a su soledad. Los únicos que siempre le brindaron un escape, sonrisas, y felicidad.

-¿Por qué no me enamoré de vos?

-Porque le gustás a papá, y además créeme cuando te digo que no te gustaría vivir conmigo.

-Claro ¿no? Sólo Andrew tiene el privilegio.

-¡¡Ja!! Eso quisiera, dejá a la milanesa de soja tranquilo, no sea cosa que lo invoques.

-Lo decís como si fuera un pecado que sea vegetariano.

-Claro que si, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se priva de un buen pedazo de carne?

-Dejá de hablar con doble sentido.

-¿yo?

Antes de que Darien pudiese replicar, su mayordomo se hizo presente. Con su pulcro aspecto, Wilfredo, estaba encargado de su casa desde antes que Darien naciera. La casa era donde siempre vivió, a 20 minutos del centro de Tokio, en una lujosa residencia, apartada de todo el bullicio de la cuidad. A pesar de estar rondando los 76, su mayordomo nunca disminuyó sus deberes.

-¡¡Wil!! -gritó Setsuna-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar al déspota de tu empleador e ir a mi casa?

-¡Hey! El es _mi_ Alfred. (NA: haciendo referencia al mayordomo de Batman)

-Gracias señorita por su oferta, pero estoy satisfecho con el trato del señor.

-Malignos…-dijo Setsuna, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasó Wil?

-El joven Tsu…

-¡¡Darien!!

-¡¡Ves lo que te digo, lo llamaste!! ¡¡Invocaste al grano en el culo de Andrew!!

-Eso no me decías el otro día.

-En tus sueños, milanesa de soja.

-Ninfómana.

- Impotente.

-Culona.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡Lo mato!!

El grito de Setsuna retumbó por toda la casa.

Vale decir que ni bien empezó el gentil "saludo" entre los dos, Darien huyó como el hombre sensato que era. Había temas que no era sabio tratarlos con Setsuna, y uno era el tamaño de su trasero.

Personalmente, Darien no veía nada malo. Pero así eran las mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?

Antes de que pudiera salir, sonó su teléfono. El tema de Pink Floyd le dijo que era Serena. El tema que había elegido, explicaba con cada letra la manera en que ella lo hacía sentir. Ella había cambiado su paraíso, por el infierno en el que vivía. Como un condenado muriéndose de sed. Sed de ella.

-¿Hola?

-Darien…-dijo entre sollozos-, por, por favor vení. Buscame. Te necesito.

-Serena, tranquilizate. ¿Dónde, dónde estas?

-En Omotesandou. Estoy, en el auto. A pocos metros del estudio, donde leyeron el testamento. Las lágrimas no me dejaban conducir.

Omotesandou era una calle comercial de la alta sociedad, muy popular en el área Harajuko en Tokio, y no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la casa de Darien.

-Esperame ahí. Ya voy.

Cortó la comunicación, y Darien se disponía a salir cuando escuchó a Setsuna preguntándole a dónde iba. Con una sola mirada, ella entendió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a lustrar el sillón de Darien?

-Andrew, a veces sos tan estúpido. Miento. Lo sos el 99,9 por ciento de las veces. Así que hacé algo productivo y cerrá la boca. Mi Culo y yo, ambos ofendidos, retiramos nuestra celestial presencia.

-Setsuna ¿Por qué sos así? ¡Me volvés loco! ¿Qué es lo que querés de mí? Si hablo con Lita te ponés celosa, si quiero estar con vos me empujás. No soy un yo-yo. Basta.

-Andrew… déjalo estar ¿sí?

-Yo no soy como él, lo sabés Setsuna. No podés seguir así por siempre.

Como le gustaría creer en sus palabras, pero Setsuna sabía la verdad… sencillamente ella no era de las personas que eran bendecidas con el amor ¿bendecidas? Debía alejarse de Darien, el estar con él reavivaba la esperanza (la cual estaba absolutamente muerta) en el amor. Pero Setsuna entendía tan bien a Darien… porque ella había amado de esa manera. ¿Pero de que le sirvió? Él se marchó, y se llevó su corazón. Dejando a un esqueleto de persona. La dejó vacía. Sin nada.

Y aunque se sintiera fría y sola… y a veces cuando se detenía a ver la soledad que la rodeaba, el vacío no hacía más que aumentar, rápidamente recordaba lo vulnerable que fue cuando él la dejó. Todos nos abandonan. ¿Para qué atarse a algo? Al igual que su madre, al igual que su antiguo amor. A cada persona que Setsuna le entregó su corazón, ellos la abandonaron. Y por más que quisiera… no podía. No podía volver a confiar.

Y ver a Darien de esa manera hacía que su corazón se encogiera, odiaba a Serena. La odiaba por ser alguien tan fría, tan egoísta y cínica. La odiaba, porque hacía sufrir a la persona que estuvo con ella en su peor momento.

Porque fue Darien quien la ayudó a salir de ese gran agujero llamado depresión. Y si fuera por él, ella no dudaba en sacar sus garras y atacar.

-Andrew… ¿sabés? Tenés razón, soy una estúpida. Hacé lo que quieras, pero no me vengas con mierdas psicoanalíticas ¿ok? ¿Querés hacer tu vida? Hacela. Prometo no meterme más, pero no vengas a intentar analizarme y mostrarme mis faltas.

Y antes de que Adrew pudiera replicar, Setsuna hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Huir.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Reportándose su Generala (con su harem de chicos)**_

Puff! Hoy fueel día Gaby contesta! Respondi los rr de Setsuna () los rr de Se busca, no doy más!! Jajaj, muchas gracias!! En este chap, hace la aparición estelar mi Setsuna!!! WIIIII!! ¿A que no es muy guay? Ahora siii, nos vemos la próxima semana. Si puedo, chicas! Me saque un 7 en constitucional, que es algo muyy bueno. Porque era muuuucho lo que tenia que estudiar! Muuuuchoooooooooooooooooooo!! Pero ahora se me juntaron todos los parciales, trabajos, etc, etc! Así que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para subir el chap, pero sino puedo… ¡no me linchen!!

_**Kaoly: **_¡casi me olvido de tu reply! Eso, por no dejar antes!! See concuerdo con vos, mi editora es una perra! Jajaj, hay que llamar a INTERPOL, tengo información de calidad!! Bueh, te dejaria más cosas en tu reply, pero mi má me esta clavando agujas con la mirada (quiere la comp.) jaja. Muchas gracias!! Muaks!

_**AnnyFanSailorMoon**_: A ver… ¿Qué responderé? Sere y _eso_? Never. Argentina ganando el mundial con Maradona de DT. En nuestros sueños (el de los jugadores, van a ser sueños inducidos por narcóticos) Darien va a dejar de sufrí? (Y no acudió a PARE DE SUFRIR!) Dentro de poco. Agradezco el rr? Absolutamente. Jaja, muaks!

_**erika chiba cullen:**_ Es corto, pero contundente. Y no se si te perdono!! Con lo que me encantan los rr! Yo no digo nada, así que hay que esperar para saber porque es así Mina. Y no te quejes. Este chap es enterito de Darien!! Muchas gracias por el rr, nos leemos!! Muaks!

_**TrisChiba:**_ NOOOO, Mamo es muy bueno. Y es el niño de mis ojos, jamás haría daño a Sere. Jaja. Seee, se va a poner buenísimo!!! Gracias por seguir el fic, nos leemos! Muaks!!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon:**_ la liberación es inculcada a mis hijos en todos los sentidos. Con Kaname les inculcamos el amor, en todos los sentidos. Los chap cortitos son característicos de mi persona, lo reconozco soy vaga! Bueh en realidad, es que con los chicos, mis bebes, soy una mujer ocupada. Gracias por el rr!! Voy a ignorar cualquier cosa que digas de mi Kaname. A palabras necias…. Ya que yo sé de quien es el corazón y lo que hay dentro de los pantalones de mi amor, y te cuento que es totalmente MÍO. Muaks!

_**UsakitoPau:**_ Mi ex (¿?) saltamontes. Voy a ignorar tus chantajes, ya te dije yo solo me siento y observo. El que ríe ultimo… muajaj!! Vos Andáte con Suyi, a ver si te quiere!! Muajaa!!¿Pensas que suyi agarra a cualquiera? Buehhh…. Estem. Si capaz que te agarra! Jaja (Nick no influyas en mis reply) Gracias!! Muaks!

PD: Si queres miel, anda a la heladera!! Jajaa, nahh mentira, si hay! Pero… etem, todavía no se donde. XD! Muaks!

_**Anneliese wayne chiba**_: Te cumplí todos tus deseos. A) actualicé dentro de nada. B) es el chap enteramente de Mamo. Y C) es largo este chap. Jaja, muchas gracias, nos leemos! Muaks!

_**Marta:**_ Bruja 1 dice… Gracias! Jaja, le saque Millas a mi escoba! Jaja. Por ahora no puedo responder a tus preguntas, tiempo al tiempo. Y todo se va a ir resolviendo. Solo a esperar! Los besos Tamagochiteros, son besos virtuales. Mi ser Tamagochi, porque necesita la constante atención de sus má: Suyi y Eliz. Jajaja, y buehh! De nuevo gracias por seguir el fic, y por los rr! Muaks!

_**Isabel:**_ A mi no me molestaba Mina. A la que siempre odie, y odio y odiaré, es a Rei! Muerte!!! Babosa!! Toco a mi- nuestro Mamo! Jaja, me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias muaks!!

_**Lumar27**_: Pero ya te dije! Estoy muyy ocupada con la Fac.!! buah! Tengo mucho que estudiar, trabajos que hacer! Mi vida apesta!Y si soy mala, ¿no sabias que soy hija de Lucy? Todo a su debido tiempo, ya te vas a enterar de toodo! Solo a esperar!! Muchas gracias, nos leemos! Muaks!

_**Elizabeth Chiba**_: Me quejo de todo! Soy tu hija! Mimame!! Y la vaselina no tiene nada que ver, y deja de ventilar mis perversiones!! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de mí? Ya sé que acento, … Mexicano!! Que no pinche la pendeja! Y que no Mame!!! Muaks!

_**amary-san**:**_ Cláusula fastidiosa, pero de suma importancia para mi fic!! Jaja. Drew va a ser mi amor en este fic! Jaja. See Mina mala e insoportable! Solo hay que esperar!! Gracias, nos leemos! Muaks!

_**Usako Suyi**_: Mención honorífica a Má!! Quien reviso lo que tenia!! Y mención horrorífica a Gabriela, por burra! Jajaja. Gracias má! Nos seguimos hablando! Muaks!

_**carrie10:**_ En el prologo tiene 15 años. Pasaron 13 años, hace las cuentas. El prologo es en 1995 y el primer chap es en la actualidad, Ergo 2008. Gracias por el rr, nos leemos!! Muaks!

_**Susy Granger**_: Hi, Hi!! Sere se caso con… en la próxima, próxima semana. Jaja, see el abuelo es Don Tsukino. El sabe!! Jaja, incluso desde la muerte maneja toodo. Jaja, ahora solo hay que esperar que Sere se despabile y VEA a Mamo!! Jaja. Gracias por el rr, nos leemos! Muaks!

_**Cyndi:**_ Muchas Gracias por el rr!!Mmm no sé… todo puede ser, ¿Se casan, no se casan? Jajajjaa. Muaks!

_**Amsz88chiba: **_Darien no se cree el más sesi, LO ES! Nunca dudes de eso. Sip, es definitivamente un SYD! Arriba las mamochanas!!Gracias por leer el fic, y dejar rr espero que este chap te guste también!! Muaks!!!

_**MISS-ODANGO**_: Gaby también quiere ver que pasa…. Jaja, nooo!! Tengo escrito bastante! No te asustes, jaja. Espero verte en este también, muchas gracias, muaks!

: Si ella no quiere… Mamo tiene una fila largaaaa que se ofrece!!! Jajaa, sip Mina mala!! Pero una mala muy guay!! Jajja, ya vas a ver!! Gracias por todo!! Espero seguir viéndote, muaks!

_**SereyDarien:**_ seee, las Mamochamas sufrimos con respecto a Mamo lo que Suyi diría el complejo de hija única. No compartimos nunca en nuestros mesos. Jajaa, nooo Sere es lela en estos menesteres, por eso Mamo sufre!! JAJA, gracias por seguir el fic, nos seguimos leyendo, espero verte en este chap también! Muaks!

_**Nubia Serenity**_: Ok, voy a intentar actualizar. Cualquier cosa acordate quien es la culpable, jaja. Ahora está en la actualidad, el prologo es hace (Gaby haciendo las cuentas, nunca fue dada a la matemática) 13 años, de los cuales cuando Sere fue a la Universidad en Estados Unidos(TOMA!!! Puto FF) ahí se caso, y después volvió a Japón divorciada. ¿Cachai? Jaja, se me pega los modismos de mi editora. Jaja, gracias por seguir el fic y por el rr, muaks!!

_**isa1181:**_ Andale!! Sep, por eso busca marido. Al igual que yo!! Jaja, no importa que en Argentina no puedas hacer lo que quieras con tu patrimonio, ya que si o si lo que dejas cuando vas a ver a San pedro queda para la flia. Y sii, triste. O no… puedo seguir siendo una perra!! WIIII! Jaja, me fui de las ramas, siempre me pasa u.u. gracias por el rr, muaks!

_**JennySol:**_ Para carnoso, esta mi trasero!! Jajaja. Este chap fue más larguito, wii! Igual gaby no es de hacer largos los chap… Set es diferente, por la unica razon de que fui obligada a hacerlos largos u.u! jajaj, muchas gracias, muaks!

_**Darienlover**_: (Gaby rascándose la cabeza, jajaja)Andrew es un artista, no se preocupa por él, menos por esos dos. Mejor para Mamo, guiño, guiño!! Gracias por el rr, nos seguimos viendo… o mejor dicho hablando!! Muaks!

_**sangoluna**_: Sep, Mamo es su mejor amigo… y la persona con quien se caso es… Lo sabremos en la próxima transmisión, jajja. En el prox chap nop, pero en el 4 si!! Wiiii!! Gracias por el rr, espero verte en este chap también. Muaks!!


	4. Mío

**XxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 3**

"_Cuéntame cómo se siente, ser aquel que gira su cuchillo dentro de Mi"_

Darien no supo cuantas leyes de tránsito violó, tampoco le importó. Haciendo rugir su Audi A3 Cabrio plateado, prácticamente voló por la autopista. Como siempre, ella llamaba y él respondía. Y por más que su corazón sufría, él estaba para ella. No era fácil. Verla, desearla; era demasiado frustrante. Pero escuchar el sonido de sus lágrimas siempre hacía que se doblegara de dolor. Tal vez sea el caballero que se hallaba tan arraigado en él, pero si había algo que no soportaba era el llanto de una mujer.

¿De qué manera podría explicar lo que tenía con Serena? Era algo tan complicado, en realidad lo es.

Siendo joven y estúpido, se negó a utilizar su encanto con ella. Se negó a pensar que una jovencita de 15 años había robado su corazón y lo tenía agarrado de las bolas. Y en un arrebato insensato e impulsivo, hizo algo de lo que se arrepentía cada día de su vida. Huyó. Irónico en él, siendo Darien el que siempre iba de frente a todos los problemas. El que no temía a nada, el que sabía que con tan sólo una sonrisa tenía el mundo a sus pies.

¿Pero… cómo no estar aterrado? Ella era joven, apenas 15 años, pero la fuerza con que impactó el deseo fue tal, que lo shockeó. Fue como haber recibido un golpe en el estómago, lo dejó aturdido. Lujuria, ese nombre le había puesto. Pero cuando creció, comprendió… la lujuria no mantenía en vela a alguien, la lujuria sencillamente no hacía que se preguntara que estaría haciendo esa persona y la lujuria no era la razón que lo impulsaba en cada instante… a buscar unos ojos como los de ella.

Por Dios, tan sólo tenía 18 años ¿Qué sabía de la vida? Y cuando tuvo el valor, había sido demasiado tarde. Ella fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y cuando volvió era otra. La sonrisa alegre que siempre la caracterizó, ingratamente desapareció. A Darien le costó forjar la amistad que tenían en la actualidad. En un principio ella mantenía a todo el mundo distante, con una actitud recelosa, tan diferente a la Serena de antes.

Pensó que si se ganaba su amistad, pronto se podría ganar su corazón. Error. Ahora no lo veía como nada más que un amigo, "su amistad era demasiada apreciada, como para complicarla" rememoró palabras de ella, cuando una vez en broma-verdad le había preguntado si se sentía atraída por él. Lo consideraba atractivo, claro, pero pesaba más su amistad que un lío amoroso. ¿En qué momento fue relegado al término apreciado?

Cada vez que intentaba averiguar qué había pasado en Estados Unidos Serena sonreía y cambiaba de tema, nada… esa era siempre su respuesta. Pero él la conocía, ese nada escondía miles de cosas, de secretos, que lo corroían por dentro.

Se sentía tan vacío… El hecho que saltara de cama en cama era sólo una manera de aliviar ese dolor. De intentarlo. Porque en el fondo él lo sabía. Sólo una persona podía aliviar ese dolor, porque cada vez que la veía… en cada momento en que ella le regalaba su sonrisa infinita. Dios, su pecho, su corazón… todo le dolía. Se odiaba por eso, por sentirse como un mocoso adolescente libido de amor. Era impresionante el poder que ella tenía, como sólo con poder escuchar su voz, él se arrastraría por el suelo.

Setsuna tenía razón, era patético; pensar que tenía todo lo que el común de la gente desearía. Pero así y todo, lo que sus sonrisas escondían eran a un ser solitario y hambriento de algo que nunca tuvo.

Amor.

¿Quién se lo podría brindar? ¿Sus padres? ¿Su hermana? ¡Ja! Él no era nada más que un cromosoma_ Y_ caminante y el intermediario en las constantes luchas de sus padres. Por Dios, si estaban separados ¿Por qué cada vez que los veía le preguntaba que hacía el otro? Y para su hermana no era nada más que alguien que le podía presentar a tal o cual personaje público. Estaba tan asqueado de todo.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla, su Corvette rojo fuego era inconfundible. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella. No el auto, claro. Aunque debía reconocer que tenía un gusto exquisito. Sino el hecho de que fuera tan indescifrable. Un manojo de contradicciones. Por un lado trataba de mostrarse fría, centrada, puramente lógica… por otro conducía autos que para la gente que se llama a si misma práctica y sensata, era impropio de ellos.

Darien era una de esas personas. Si, se había divertido a lo largo de su vida. No era el amargado ser que proyectaba en tribunales, pero eran gajes del oficio. Tenía que mostrarse serio, duro e impenetrable. Para hacerse respetar y para poder imponer el respeto que quería, tenía que construir una imagen.

En eso se parecía a ella. Ambos tenían que construir una fachada si querían sobrevivir a este cruel mundo. Pero Serena… por más que lo intentaba, muchas veces la antigua Serena se imponía. Esa chica alegre y despreocupada.

Como cuando fue a una fiesta blanco & negro, con un infartante vestido rojo. Fue un éxito. Y en esa ilógica acción, se demostró todo el fuego que había en su interior. Que trajes recatados, rodetes y peinados tirante, jamás podrían ocultar.

Y por eso y mil acciones más, el amor de Darien aumentó. Creció. Pensaba que si veía más allá de sus ojos azules, se iba a desenamorar, comprobándose así, que se trataba de una mera obsesión. Al fin de cuenta, así era siempre. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no paraba. Era esa determinación la que lo había hecho tan buen abogado.

Hasta que apareció ella perturbando cualquier certeza, creencia o determinación de la que antes jamás había dudado.

Cuando la conoció de verdad y vio que en ese pequeño cuerpo se hallaba alguien tan dicotómico, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Darien era demasiado apasionado, demasiado entregado y cuando hacía algo entregaba todo de sí.

Se había enamorado. Y temía, no mejor dicho, sabía que iba a ser sólo una vez en la vida.

Y la única mujer en su vida siempre sería Serena Tsukino.

-Serena… -dijo y acompañó su saludo con un golpe en el vidrio del auto.

Ella estaba llorando, no podía ver su cara, pero el continuo movimiento de su cuerpo así lo decía. Y cuando por fin levantó la vista, Darien sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

Siempre tuvo esa vena de caballero andante, desde pequeño siempre supo que quería proteger a los desvalidos. Por algo estudio Derecho.

Y mirando esos profundos ojos azules, ambos, se perdieron en ellos.

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando esa cara tan familiar. Tal vez fueron sólo minutos, pero parecieron horas.

Por más que su vida fuera una mierda, bueno, en realidad lo era. Pero, por más que se sintiera al límite, había algo que siempre sabía que iba a estar. Darien. Incondicionalmente a su lado. Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte depender tanto de él. Ok, si lo era. Pero él era el único hombre ajeno a su familia, en que se atrevía a confiar.

Su amistad fue algo raro. Después de volver de Estados Unidos no quería saber nada con el sexo opuesto, de hecho su actitud seguía siendo la misma. Pero Darien insistió, acto que al principio le molestó, y se lo hizo saber. Sin embargo, Darien era como un perro en busca de un codiciado hueso, nunca se rendía. Ese carisma innato que tenía, y que tanta ayuda en su trabajo le había aportado, tuvo efecto en ella.

Y en pocas semanas ella volvió a confiar en un hombre.

Es verdad que nunca le contó lo de su ex marido, pero era… porque se sentía avergonzada. "Ese" se había encargado de destruir toda confianza en sí misma, todo amor propio. Él sólo la había golpeado una vez… y cada golpe sanó, pero el daño psicológico que le hizo, no. Y era ese daño, imperceptible algunos, el que la mortificaba sin tregua.

Transformándola de alegre y despreocupada a alguien fría, distante y recelosa.

Así, sin notarlo, pasó desde voluntarias concesiones como el cambio más recatado de su guardarropa para no hacerlo enojar, hasta los más dolorosos distanciamientos, primero de cualquier otro hombre y luego de cualquier otra persona. Aislándose. Lastimosamente, Serena siempre fue alguien extrovertida, estaba en su naturaleza, era parte de su esencia.

Pero él se encargó de inhibir su personalidad y moldearla con la brutalidad de sus palabras.

Aún podía escuchar sus crueles calificativos, aún al recordar sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Pero todo eso era pasado, y ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de esos fantasmas, mirar para adelante. Aunque sabía que siempre la iban a seguir. No le importaba. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Abrió el seguro de la puerta, y enseguida Darien la sacó del auto, para luego sumergirla en un cálido y necesitado abrazo. Uno que ambos necesitaban con urgencia… para sanar distintos dolores de su corazón.

En este momento las palabras estaban de más. Sólo la calidez de sus cuerpos servía de consuelo. Darien era su salvavidas y para él, irónicamente… ella era más que su vida.

Darien era su amigo, si, pero había algo más. Y la verdad era que… sencillamente, Darien era suyo.

•**.•.**_**S&D.**_**•.•**

-Es. El. Mejor. Chisme. De la historia.

-¿Qué?

-Me volví loca buscándote. ¿Qué pasó con tu jodido celular?

-Fui a ver a Darien.

-Ahh. Me imagino que ahora está con Serena, ¿no?

-Si está siendo usado de klenex humano… pero, Amy. Estas más rara de lo normal, más hiperquinética de lo recomendado por mi médico de cabecera. Y absolutamente más incoherente que nunca ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tomaste la medicación antes de venir?

-Son unas jodidas vitaminas, nada más.

-Ajá.

-Está bien, está bien. Si. Tengo que tomar pastillas, pero eso es porque las necesito ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Me ofrecí como conejillo de indias. Me sacrifico en post del avance médico.

-¿De dónde sacas esas respuesta?

-Cosmopolitan. Pero no nos desviemos del tema… ¡quiero chisme! Y si es posible lo quiero para ayer.

-Okkkk. El tema es que el viejo se la hizo a Serena. Mina está más feliz que nunca, vino a la oficina presidencial, y empezó a darme órdenes ¡A mí! ¿Lo podés creer? Yo obviamente con todo el respeto del mundo, pero con mi temperamento a flor de piel, y con mis ganas de darle una buena patada en el culo, le contesté como la lady que soy…

-Ajá.

-Empezó con sus aires de divas, ya sabés. Lo típico. Que la oficina le faltaba un poco de animal print, que era muy gris, necesitaba más colores. Y demás cosas mientras me ignoraba. Odio que me ignoren…

-Ajá. Me pregunto por qué será- susurró por lo bajo Setsuna que se encontraba en su oficina en las empresas Tsukino.

La habían contratado para encargarse de los diseños de dicha empresa, que era una especie de Bloomingdale´s y sobre sus hombres recaía la tarea de romperle el culo a la competencia. Era la diseñadora principal, y con cada innovación que hacía más dinero para su bolsillo.

Amaba su trabajo, el reto que le producía, la satisfacción al ver sus creaciones en las calles. Amaba cada pequeña cosa que se relacionaba a él. Los callos al trabajar, las pequeñas puntadas que a veces se daba en el dedo, llegar a su casa llena de cualquier cosa, como pelusas, brillos, etc.

Había conocido a Amy en el trabajo, una pequeña bomba de tiempo, neurótica, de lengua rápida y vivía para el chisme. Pero ¿acaso no eran todas las secretarias iguales? la quería, de eso no había dudas. Pero Setsuna odiaba cuando se iba por las ramas. Y eso sucedía muy a menudo, preferentemente cuando estaba exaltada. Como en este momento.

-…Y me dijo que se tiene que casar dentro de un mes. Sino chau chau herencia.

-¿Eh?

-¡Me estas ignorando!

-Perdón… juro que quise escucharte, pero de repente me vino un nuevo diseño a la cabeza. Y bueno, sabés cómo somos los artistas.

-¿Sabés? Mi intuición me dice que es sólo una excusa. Si no fuera porque gracias a vos puedo ir tras bastidores a ver a los modelos cambiarse, te juro que cambiaría de amiga.

-Gracias por el cariño. Es confortante saber que sos amiga de alguien por el simple hecho de ver chongos desnudos.

-De nada, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí. Ahora, te repito. La cuestión es que el Don Señor Tsukino como última voluntad impuso que Serena se debe casar en el período de un mes, si la herencia quiere ver. ¡Ja! Hice un verso, sin esfuerzo.

Pero Setsuna no pudo replicar nada, ya que producto a su costumbre de abalanzarse en la silla, cayó de espaldas.

Definitivamente no iba a ser la única en hacerlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reportándose aquí su Generala con (su harem de chicos)**

Lo único que puedo decir es… PERDÓN!! Sé que no tengo excusa pero primero y principal, dele una patada a Pame!!! y después cuando se recupero de su "fiesta" Gaby estaba inmersa en libros, lo bueno… Ya toy de "vacaciones" ¿Por qué en comillas? Porque al otro día de rendir y de sacarme un 10 (ejem, momento cucamakara) y que me cierre con 9 (todo no se puede, jajaj) Empecé a trabajar como el año pasado en el local de mis tíos, así que Gaby atendiendo y vendiendo ropa, y volviendo a casa con los pies hechos mierda. Y odiando a la gente que te hace mostrarle todo, para luego no comprar nada. Así que, ¿Qué más?

Ah sí, en vistas que muchas vagas no hicieron las cuentas Gaby (a quien la palabra matemática le produce alergia) las hace por ustedes.

En el prologo Mamo tiene 18. No se veía con Andy hace 5 años. En el primer chap pasaron 13 AÑOS, ergo, Ahora Mamo tiene 31.

Serena se fue a Estados Unidos cuando tenía 18 años, y volvió a Japón hace 5 años con respecto a la actualidad. O sea, que volvió a Japón cuando tenía 23 años.

Mamo, Andy y Setsuna, como bien dice, estudiaron juntos. Y como dice en el capitulo uno, Serena estudio en Estados Unidos, donde conoció a su marido y se caso.

Gaby está demasiado feliz, y demasiado exaltada y se le olvidan las cosas, porque ¡Mañana veo Madonna! OMGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! Así que por eso justifico la falta de mis replys super guay y divertidos, y etc.

Agora sep!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Kaoly _**

"la única culpable de que el fic hit del momento no haya actualizado antes... SOY YO... y la miel que tienta... asi ke cualkier queja, reputeada y lo ke sea, será bienvenida... ya que la aplicada de Gabu tenía todo terminado hace eones"

Cita textual de Pamela-Chu, Nada más que decir. Jajajjjajajjajaja, eso no te pasa por Perdida, te pasa por boluda!! Tenes que decirle pá, voy a conejear por ahí, besos!! Mira mi estela al correr!! Jajaj

Muaks!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B. _**

Claro que lo ama, la cuestión es ver de qué manera. Gracias, gracias por todo. Set y Andy en este fic me encanta, jaja, ya vas a ver!! Nos seguimos leyendo. Muaks!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_TrisChiba _**

Y quien no desea consolarlo? Si será tonta esta Serena, jaja, gracias por todo!! Muaks!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Suyi _**

No te perdono una mierda. ¡jojojo! Andá con tu Teo, yo voy y disfruto por vos, muaks!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_yumi_ _**

Seee, pobre Setsu. Sufrimos de lo mismo complejo de culo gigante! Jajaj, muchas gracias por todo! Muaks!

PD: te llamas Agatha? Ese es mi segundo nombre, pero sin la "H" por culpa de lo del registro civil, u.u

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_liebende Lesung_**

Nop, así es la cosa.

En el prologo Mamo tiene 18. No se veai con Andy hace 5 años. En el primer chap pasaron 13 AÑOS, ergo, Ahora Mamo tiene 31.

Serena se fue a Estados Unidos cuando tenía 18 años, y volvió a Japon hace 5 años con respecto a la actualidad. O sea, que volvió a Japón cuando tenía 23 años.

Mamo, Andy y Setsuna, como bien dice, estudiaron juntos. Y como dice en el capitulo uno, Serena estudio en Estados Unidos donde conoció a su marido y se caso. ¿Entendiste? Jajaja, gracias por todo, espero que este te ayude en tus dudas, muaks!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Elizabeth Chiba_**

Mi Setsuna es guay, porque mi gualidad no tiene límites, jojojo! Otro momento cucamakara! Jajaja, seguimos hablando, muaks, muaks! A vos te quiero más, Suyi! Sufrí! Jojojo!

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:reviews_data;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Lumar27 _**

Otro día alegaría, pero sencillamente hoy mi cerebro está en una nube de inconsciencia, y por ende estoy sin inspiración para mis super replys. La vida no es color de rosa por eso sufren, jaja! Además es tan dulce el éxito después de pelear por él.

Pero con respecto a Rei… no la odio, tanto. En el manga me gusta, pero en el anime, ¡kill! Jajaj, gracias por todo, muaks!

**_NeoReina-sailormoon_**

Estoy demasiado Amor y Paz para pelearme con vos, YO sé de quién es Kaname porque sencillamente lo tengo hace 2 años, y hay algo que se llama derecho de propiedad. ¿Sabías? Y hay algo que se llaman leyes, códigos, etc, Es más hasta la Constitución lo avala, y te lo digo porque la de Argentina al igual que muchas sigue la línea liberalista-positivista de , así que no te escudes en la incompatibilidad de los distintos sistemas de justicias. Como te decía, hay algo que dice: que cuando se encuentra un objeto y este no tiene dueño, y nadie lo reclama pasa a mi patrimonio, y como derecho adquirido, es inamovible. Inalienable, a mí persona.

Cuando hagas un fundamento consistente, pelea por kaname, te recuerdo que el solo se codea con seres superiores en todos los niveles. Pero la edad del "porque si" la deje junto con los pañales, ;)

Gracias por el rr, muaks!

**_sangoluna_**

Jaja, muy sabias tus palabras, y si va a haber roces por la sencilla razón que ambas quieren al objeto de la discordia. Jojojo!! Muchas gracias, muask!

**_AnnyFanSailorMoon_**

¡Mi Set es guay! Jaja, es verdad que lo quiere, pero la cuestión es ¿de que manera? Próximamente por Telefé!, jaja! Muchas gracias, muaks!

**_isa1181 _**

¡Mi Dar es el alma de la fiesta! Jaja, Todo a su debido tiempo, solo esperar, (Gaby necesita tiempo para cribir, jaja)

Darien no es cobarde, es prudente… jajajajaja, es una cobarde de mierda! Jaja, pero tiene que reaccionar, lo divertido es ver cómo! Jaja, Gracias, muaks!

**_Amsz88Chiba_**

¿Te reíste en el anterior? Espera el siguiente! Jaja, hace su aparición Amy, y OMG! Jaja, muchas gracias, muaks!

**_JennySol_**

Me agarro la onda, me tomo un par de rivotil, ups pera! Esa es suyi, jajaja. Y yo pensé que era la única burra con respeto de eso, llamado números, jajajaj! Pero no, se nota que no se entendió bien, o Señores, la gente no quiere hacer cuentas!!! Jajaja, Gracias por el rr, muaks!

**_isabel _**

No odio a Rei, sencillamente no me gusta utilizarla. Mina es mal, pero es una mala linda, en el sentido que va a divertir. Y en el fondo no es tan mala, jaja, muchas gracias! Muaks!

**_Darienlover_**

La amo, me confieso culpable. Pero no me gusta hacerla siempre igual, si bien algunas cosas va a compartir siempre ( mi humor es así, y por lo general más guarro, jaja) Esto se está poniendo muy bueno! Ah no? Jaja, muchas gracias, muaks!

**_UsakitoPau_**

Gracias por el rr!! Espero que este super feliz con tu Suyi! Jajaja, Nah mentira, en fin, no estuve por el mundo cibernético por la porquería llamada Facultad! Sucks! Después nos tenemos que poner al dia, muaks!

**_MISS-ODANGO _**

Es cortito, porqueeeeeeeeee…. Yo siempre escribo chaps cortos, los chaps de QDCH, no eran largos, igualitos a estos. Además confieso que "Se busca" es un proyecto mientras espero lanzar "Seduciéndote" amo ese fic, y ahí si no te vas a quejar, porque son largos los chaps!! Jaja, muchas gracias, muaks!

**_Marta _**

Yo también me morí de la impaciencia, quería que todo terminase ya! No sabes lo que sufrí, decir que siempre leia cualquier libro, y todo este tiempo no estuve leyendo casi nada, buah! Soy una adicta a leer libros, lo confieso (está claro que lo de la facu no, jajajaj) Sip, estudio Derecho, así que… cuidado!! Jajaja te demando! Jaja nah, solo te demando que me dejes rr! Jaja muchas gracias, tus besos Tamagochiteros han sido recibidos, algunos se perdieron por el tema de la aduana (malditos ladrones, jajá) pero llegaron! Jaja muchas gracias, muaks!

**_SereyDarien_**

Gracias por el rr, see Setsu es genial! Y claro que lo ama, solo hay que esperar que tipo de amor tiene para con él. Jaja, muchas gracias, muaks!

**_Anneliese wayne chiba_**

Concedido, este chap es cuasi Darien y Sere, repsonde algunas de las preguntas, el chap largo ya lo dije, no hago! En seduciéndote si, asi que no te quejes! Cuando leas Sedu! OMG! Es muy guay! ¿Juan? Mi no entender, jaja muchas gracias, muaks!

**_Hoshiharu_**

Sabes lo que pasa? Me borra algunos rr, viste que hay un par d rr que pone …: (omite el destinatario!!) me toma de boluda el puto ff! Enojada! Muchas gracias por el rr, y esperemos que no te borre! Jaja, yo te tengo presente y eso es lo importante! Muaks!

**_LunaChibaTsukino_**

Gracias! Volviste!¿cómo va todo? Espero que muy bien, muaks!

**_Nubia Serenity_**

¿Viste? Es tan guay, ¡nadie la quería! Pero yo hago milagros con ella, ¡jojoo! No va ser necesario que te lo imagines, esos dos están más que calientes el uno por el otro! Jaja, jajajajjajaj, la cosa criado? No se merece el mínimo de cariño, jajajaj! Nos van a linchar por esto! Ma´si soy mala!

**_Susy Granger_**

Solo voy a decir que hay muchas clases de amor. Y es imposible no amar a Mamo, ahora hay que ver cómo se va desarrollando todo esto (Gaby se plantea lo mismo, jaja) muchas gracias, muaks!

**Besos Tamagochiteros**

_**•Gaby•**_


	5. Fantasmas

**XxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 4**

"_Si encuentras un camino sin obstáculos, probablemente no lleve a ninguna parte..."_

-Creo que estoy muerta. ¿Esto es el cielo?

-Amy, callate.

-¿Qué hacemos en un mar de testosterona?, no es que me queje, pero me aclararía un par de dudas.

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Contraté a una casamentera, para que me consiguiera marido. Ergo, henos aquí en una fiesta que ella ofrece, para conocer a los posibles candidatos.

-Ajá. Yo no quiero ser mala, ni nada por el estilo. Pero… un hombre que acude a una casamentera, mmm… no sé, no quiero ser negativa ni prejuiciosa… pero… que mis silencios hablen por mis pensamientos.

-Ya…

Serena tampoco estaba del todo segura, pero había pasado una semana hasta que se digno a enfrentar el asunto. Había pasado la etapa de negación, ahora estaba en la etapa de aceptación. ¿Era esa la que venía después? En fin, algo tenía seguro. No le gustaba nada su situación. Indiferentemente de quien le traigan, sabía que le iba a encontrar algo… Demasiado flaco, muy poco pelo, empalagoso, y la lista seguía. Anabella, su casamentera, le había prometido que, como máximo en dos semanas le conseguía al hombre ideal. Sí, claro. Le había jurado que sus candidatos eran hombres de negocios, que debido a ello no tenían tiempo de conocer a posibles "si, querido. Acá tengo tus pantuflas" ¿Quién quiere un marido? Serena tenía una lista larga y jugosa con razones por la que es preferible no casarse. Primero y principal: la tapa del inodoro arriba. ¿Tan difícil es bajarla? Otra razón, la cama. ¿Por qué tienen que destaparnos? O los ronquidos, o el codo clavado en tu espalda al dormir… Y esas eran algunas de las razones.

Ella prefería llegar a su lujosa mansión, quedarse en ropa interior, pasearse por SU casa como ella quería, comer las porquerías que ella quería. No preocuparse por los posibles kilos de más en las piernas, ni por tener que estar espléndida cada mañana. Ni por tener que hablar por la mañana. Pero no, en menos de un mes tenía que dejar entrar a su vida a un desconocido. Podría dejarlo todo, olvidarse de ese estúpido testamento y empezar de nuevo. Pero el problema, y su abuelo lo sabía demasiado bien, era su maldita responsabilidad. No sólo era su legado, ella era responsable por toda la gente, familias que trabajaban en su empresa. Y Serena sabía, que si la empresa recaía en Mina; años de trabajo se irían directo a la basura.

Y por esa razón estaba con su secretaria en una fiesta, donde supuestamente encontraría a su otra mitad. Y las vacas volarían, antes de que ocurriese eso.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar en la esquina como si fuéramos parte del decorado? Al menos dejá de poner esa cara de orto, con esa actitud dudo que consigas marido.

-Noticia de último momento. No quiero un marido.

-Pero lo tenés que tener. Sin ofenderla, jefa. Pero le tengo puesto el ojo a una cartera de Gucci, y si Mina llega a hacerse con la dirección, dudo que me la compre. Además, como dice el dicho…"Mejor malo conocido, que bueno por conocer".

-La verdad, siempre me pregunté cuál fue la razón por la que te contraté.

-Mmm, ¿Mi inteligencia? ¿Mi eficiencia? ¿Mi belleza?

-El hecho que no salga con hombres, no significa que sea lesbiana. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? Se acabo. No hay hombres en mi vida, mi consolador es eficiente y no caga el ambiente con un comentario inoportuno, después de un orgasmo.

-Ese. Es un secreto que algún día te voy a sacar. Serena… yo prácticamente tengo que poner un cartel con luces de neón para que me vean. Vos sólo te parás, y ¡Bam! Caen todos como moscas sobre la miel.

-Claro… por qué te es tan difícil conseguir hombres -dijo mirándola ceñuda.

-No digo eso. Lo que digo, es que me tengo que esmerar mucho más. Además, no me creo que estés tanto tiempo sin un, guiño, guiño.

-Si querés tener esa cartera, mejor callá. Porque no va a ser Mina la que te despida, sino yo.

-Okeyy… mira. Hombre caucásico, de aproximadamente metro ochenta se aproxima. Acordate. Primera regla: una sonrisa en esa cara. Segunda, comunicación visual. Aleteo de pestañas, mordida de labio inferior, etc, etc.

Serena prefiero dejar de escuchar a su secretaria, y miro al hombre que se aproximaba. Lo debía reconocer, era atractivo. Ojos claros, pelo claro. Buen físico. Su ropa, su actitud, su peinado, todo decía a gritos ¡dinero! Su actitud arrogante y confiada se transmitía en cada paso que hacía. Pero Serena no tardó mucho en encontrarle un defecto.

Se parecía demasiado a él. Su ex marido.

•**.•.**_**S&D.**_**•.•**

-Bieng Harukag, tengog en mis manogs tug futugro.

-Mina por favor, estoy despierta desde las 5 de la mañana. Hablá como una persona normal. Y dejemos de lado que te estuve esperando 30 minutos, cuando lo único que más ansío, además del hecho de no escucharte hablar de esa manera, es dormir. Y te aseguro que si seguís hablando de ese modo, Alejandro Dumas se debe estar revolcando en su tumba.

-La noche es joven Haruka, y aunque digan lo contrario. Soy francesa.

-Es demasiado tarde para que empiece un debate con vos. Decime ya lo que querés.

-Bien… Te necesito para que des a conocer el pasado de mi primita. ¿Interesada?

¿Quién no? Serena Tsukino era un absoluto y total misterio. No era vista con nadie. No tenía vida social, o al menos eso se creía. Personalmente el instinto de Haruka le decía que algo había con Darien Chiba, pero este tenía vida social por Serena, por él y por Haruka también. Cada fin de semana era habitué encontrarlo en los lugares de moda con alguna modelo, actriz o joven de alcurnia. Haruka no las culpaba, Darien era hermoso como el pecado, su sonrisa, su gracia al moverse, lo grave de su voz. Hacía que cada mujer cayera a sus pies.

La carrera de Haruka iba en pique. Necesitaba una nueva noticia, una jugosa y sensacional noticia. Los supuestos romances de Mina y las fotos (demasiado evidentes de que eran arregladas) no satisfacían a su editor. La realidad era, Mina no vendía revistas.

Pero… Serena, ella si lo haría.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-¿Por qué tan escéptica?

-Nada es gratis en la vida.

-Es verdad… pero, lo emocionante es apostar ¿no? Te voy a decir sólo una cosa, y quiero que pienses mi propuesta. ¿Sabías que Serena estuvo casada en Estados Unidos?

-Ese rumor siempre fue escuchado. Pero nadie tuvo nada concreto.

-Error. Hay pruebas… y las tengo yo.

Haruka la miró incrédula. Aquella mujer que, si sabía sumar dos más dos era un milagro, ¿tenía pruebas del sucio secreto de la familia Tsukino? Los hechos eran que algo había pasado en Estados Unidos, pero los Tsukinos eran recelosos de su intimidad, y tenían bastantes contactos que se aseguraban que eso siguiera así. Si bien Mina es de la familia, siempre fue la oveja negra de ella. Era la típica niña mimada de sociedad. La París Hilton de Tokio, incluyendo la falta de neuronas. La clave era Estados Unidos, sea lo que sea que había pasado allí produjo un quiebre en la familia. Serena y Mina, mejores amigas en ese momento, se distanciaron. El Gran Don Tsukino, empezó a mirar con desaprobación y a cuestionar y criticar duramente a su alocada nieta.

Su instinto de periodista le decía que, la en apariencia, ameba de Mina… no era tan tonta como aparentaba. Su día no había comenzado muy bien, pero al parecer, poco a poco, su panorama iba cambiando.

-¿Por qué te tengo que creer?

-Te voy a decir un nombre, hacé las averiguaciones necesarias y después llamame. Sabés mi número. Averiguá todo lo que quieras sobre Yaten Kou.

Y así sin más se paró de la mesa en la cual Haruka tomó su café, y Mina miró horrorizada como tomaba en una taza de un cafesucho, que ella misma se había encargado de escoger. Haruka suponía que Mina miraba muchas películas. Seguramente creía que si se reunían en un lugar así, y se vestía con un elegante sobretodo blanco de Channel, con un sombrero acorde a su vestimenta, y hablaba en susurros, cosa que hizo, nadie iba a sospechar de ella. Claro… nadie iba a mirar a una mujer que llevaba encima dos sueldos de los que estaban presentes en ese bar. ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir?

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Yaten Kou era integrante de una banda muy famosa, allá por el año 1998. Junto con sus dos hermanos habían originado una sensación en Estados Unidos, y cuando estaban tratando de ingresar en el mercado nipón. Él sufrió un terrible accidente automovilístico que acabó con su vida. Ahora… ¿Qué tenía que ver con Serena? Por ahora eran pocas las respuestas, pero ya se encargaría ella se resolverlas. De eso dependía su carrera.

•**.•.**_**S&D.**_**•.•**

Hoy era su aniversario.

Era curioso que la misma persona que había arruinado su matrimonio, fuera quien los había presentado. Pero no todo era culpa de ella. Él nunca fue la persona que mostró ser. Lo debería de odiar, debería de odiar a aquella persona que destrozó su joven corazón… pero sencillamente no podía. Tal vez lo seguía queriendo, o eran los recuerdos de cuando fueron felices que hacían que no lo pudiese odiar.

Pero la verdad era que, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años en los cuales había dejado todo atrás, sus recuerdos no se pudieron quedar en ese país también. Es verdad aquel dicho que dice, que por más que se quiera tapar el sol con un dedo, no se puede. Nadie conocía la verdad, pero eso no significaba que ella no existiera.

A veces se preguntaba si lo vivido en Estados Unidos había pasado. Su familia nunca le preguntaba, nunca nadie hablaba de eso… Quería gritar de la desesperación. Quería decirles, ¡Acá estoy! ¿No ven que no soy la misma? ¿No ven que cambié? ¿Por qué todos la trataban igual? No quería que ignoraran la verdad, no quería su lástima… No sabía lo que quería. ¿Había obrado bien su abuelo al ocultar la verdad? La verdad era que vivía en una auto reclusión, con el miedo de que se despertara con la noticia que todos conocían la verdad.

Pocas personas sabían la verdad, su abuelo, su hermano y su madre. Serena agradecía que su padre no haya podido ver todo el daño que le había provocado su matrimonio. Kenji había muerto hace siete años de un infarto, lo extrañaba, pero agradecía que no haya presenciado como, poco a poco, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos… como si la vida se le hubiera ido entre las manos.

Odiaba esta fecha. Odiaba el sentirse tan sola… se odiaba a sí misma, por no querer intentar olvidar.

Su abuelo… como lo amaba. A pesar de su estúpido testamento, lo quería. Lo extrañaba, y lo lloraba. Porque mirando su solitaria vida, el peso del mundo se le caía encima. Sabía que en el fondo su abuelo tenía razón, no todos eran iguales. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a sentirse vulnerable.

El teléfono sonó, irrumpiendo en el tranquilo clima en el cual estaba sumergida. Alargó la mano y atendió.

-Hola.

-¿Serena? ¿Cómo estás? Esta… ¿está todo bien?

-Siempre me pregunté por qué sólo me llamás en esta fecha. ¿Acaso temés que me suicide?

-Jaja, no claro.

-Ajá…

-Tal vez soy sólo perceptivo, e intuyo que necesitás de alguien con quien poder hablar. Hoy no sólo sería tu aniversario de bodas… sino también la fecha en la que él murió. Quizás yo también necesito de alguien con quien hablar.

-Seiya…

-Si alguna revista del corazón me viera en este momento… llorando por su hermano. Al gran Seiya Kou. ¿Qué patético no?

-No lo creo… Si bien cometió sus errores, Yaten era tu hermano. A veces pienso que deberías odiarme.

-¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa que se haya matado… Serena tenés que dejar el pasado. Él fue el único responsable, de sus actos. La única víctima fuiste vos. Y te agradezco que no me guardes rencor…

-Vos fuiste el único que me ayudó. No podría culparte de nada, y vos también pagaste tu parte.

Cada uno había dejado algo en esos años. Nadie había quedado indemne. Pero por ese momento ambos prefirieron olvidar los malos momentos, y recordar al Yaten que tanto querían.

El que había robado su corazón, el que le había propuesto matrimonio. Y con quien se había casado.

_**Reportándose su Generala (con su harem) **_

Se acabo lo que se daba, Gaby Vaga termino. Sé que deberían de pegarme, y con todaaa la razón, por la tardanza. Pero el trabajo mermo mis pocas fuerzas, y después me fui de vacaciones. Sinceramente la onda McGuiber no es lo mío. Y no puedo hacer una compu de caña y pino, (Savi Dios sabe que lo intente. Eso demuestra el grado de mi desesperación

Hay tantas cosas que les tengo que contar!!! Trabaje un mes, y es increíble como quema la plata! En la actualidad estoy económicamente como Estados Unidos (puto ff que me obliga a escribirlo en su totalidad) ¿Qué más? A sí, ¡Vi a Madonna! Ahora les narro mis crónicas para que se rían un poquito.

Nunca, nunca en mi vida vi a tanto Gay, travesti, etc junto. El estadio se volvio la jaula de las locas, ¡Dios! Paso a narrar, primero una cola de mierda, más larga que esperanza de pobre. En el medio del sol, cangándome de calor, con tipos haciendo poses de diva, con peluca rosa sintética con 50º grados de calor. Para entrar, éramos como vacas al matadero... levantando polvo y todo. Me cago en el cacheo que hicieron, o sea; un agua no puedo entrar al igual que la comida (que minga que la deje) pero tranquilamente puedo entrar una 22.  
Momento de entrar al estadio, estábamos casi al lado de la valla del campo... pero NUNCA MÁS. Estábamos sentadas esperando, y los tipos te encajaban en tu panorama sus gansos y para colmo se los rascaban alevosamente.  
Cuando vino el DJ Paul, que ponía más pose que "tocar" Gaby iba de un lado para otro, curioso ya que mis pies no eran los que se movían. Tipos en cuero con sus pelos, y la traspiración se me apoyaban, solo una palabra que acotar: ASCO.  
Entro Madonna, no vi un choto. Porque para ese momento los tipos altos, forros de mierda no te dejaban ver. Las locas que gritaban, y no veías ni la pantalla, ni el escenario. Y eso era un manoseo terrible, como dijo la loca de al lado mío con su voz de puto con el esfínter roto. "Estamos en una orgia tantrica"  
Entonces Gaby a lo Guardaespaldas le dice a los monos, ¡Sáquenme! y Me sacan así re guay!!! (se me cumplió el sueño) y cuando salgo de ese infierno, ¿ a quien veo? A mi amigo Paul el super Dj, face to face. ¿A que no soy super grosa?  
Y después busco un mejor lugar donde puedo ver bien, bien la pantalla, y parte del escenario. El chow genial, muy bueno, el sonido y todo excelente.  
Moraleja, la próxima vez ( más vale que vengas pedazo de conchuda, see a vos te hablo Madonna!) Gaby, aunque le duele, pela ahorros y va al VIP.

PD: Nunca en mi vida, me dolió tanto el cuerpo. Y mi bosillo, Diossss.... una botellita del orto 8 pesos!!

Y ahora esos rr hermosos que me mandan!!

Chicas manden rr, porque a lo gran Suyi, estoy con crisis literaria. Debe de ser la crisis de la veintena, ¿Sabían que cumplo años el 18 de febrero? Asi que acuérdense!!! ¿en que estaba? Ah, si! Estoy bloqueadisima, creo que me olvide lo que es escribir, así que necesito su apoyo!!!

ME BORRO TODOS LOS RR, FF DEL ORTO... VA DE VUELTA

Kaoly

Mira cara de poker, cuak! Súper felicidades por todo! ¿ que más decirte? Ando escasa de inspiración. Así que me limito a decirte un de nada por la edición, y un gracias por el rr! Muaks!

**cyndi **

Muchas gracias amiga, hace rato que me seguís como escritora, así que no hay más que agradecimientos para tu persona! Nos seguimos hablando, leyendo y etc, muaks!

Jenny Sol

Una sola cosa que decir. Abogacía. No me eches la culpa por los números. En fin, gracias por leer y seguir el fic. ¿Sufriendo la abstinencia de suyi? Jajaj, unite a la fila. Muaks!

**Marta **

Si seguís poniendo cosas tan lindas, no voy a caber del gozo! Jajaj, Gracias por todo, espero que este chap solucione algunas de las dudas, ya se sabe quién es el HDP del marido, jaaj. Espero que te super encante, muchos bechos Tamagochiteros!!

UsakitoPau

Aurea mala. Después de tener algo de tiempo, me digo. "porque no ves como vas en el concurso? Y que veo, que mi saltamontes no me voto. Que no voto el fic por la cual nos conocimos. Ta bien Aurea, me acuerdo de todo.

Por lo demás gracias por el rr y seguir. Ojo, no pienses que me enoje, seguís siendo mi saltamontes. Solo me sorprendí. Y después vos decís que soy mala. Muaks!

AnnyFanSailorMoon

Sep, Sere necesita urgentemente una operación cortesía Saldivar, jajajjaja. Pero por ahora, todo es complicado, esperemos que la autora sepa solucionar esto. Momento, ¡soy yo la autora!! Jajaja, joder… menudo problema me eche encima! Jajaa, muchas gracias! Muaks!

hoshiharu

Somos dos la que necesitamos un mamo, pero…. Yo estoy a pasos de tenerlo enteramente para mi!! Yeah!! FEBRERO, MAMO MÍO!!! Oh yeah!! Gracias por el rr, muchas gracias! Muaks!

**Eliz**

Mentira, me queres a mi solita! O al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, jajjaa. Fury, se enojo mucho, hasta que le dije. "No solo me tenes para hacer salto de lobo, ¿queres más hojas? Hace bien tu trabajo, y yo me encargo de darte del resto" jajaja, ahora al menos esta brindándome los mejores –censurado- ¿no te das cuenta en mi piel? Jaja, y no se queja cuando escribo. Muaks!

NeoReina-sailormoon

Hace eones que no te veo por el msn, ¿te internaron en un loquero? Ya sabes, el hecho que desvaríes con eso que MI MI MI MI MI MI KANAME MIOOOO, sea tuyo ya amerita doble dosis de valium. Jajaja, gracias por tuito, muaks!

**Nubia Serenity **

Aparece la cosa, O.o… ¿Qué pasara? Ni idea, jajaja. Soy mala! Es corto porque son asi! Con QDCH, era igual con Seduciéndote si van a tener chaps largos. No más presión, estoy en crisis!! Jajaja, muchas gracias, muaks!!

**TrisChiba **

Oki, tarde pero por fuerzas mayores: el no poder sentarme y usar mi compu. Malditos destinos! Jajja, muchas gracias, espero que este te guste!! Muaks!

**isabel **

Gracias por seguirme siempre, espero que este también te guste, y sepas perdonar la demora! Muaks!

**sailor lady **

perdón por la demora, de verdad! Este chap hay una gran revelación, asi que valio la pena tanta espera! Muchas gracias, muaks! Espero seguir leyéndote!

Lumar27

Y si antes pasaron siglos, ¿ahora que? Eones? Jajaja.

Ahora que volví a la vida, llegue hace pokitito, me voy a poner a leer todos esos fics que no pude. Obviamente que el tuyo primero, parezco político…. Jajaja. Pero paciencia dijo la araña, ya va a llegar mi rr, y va a ser guay como yo! Jaja, las ganas. Espero que este chap te haya super encantado, muaks!

Darienlover

Ejem, nuestro mamo chan. Todo a su curso, en este momento mi mente esta maquinando respuestas a tus preguntas, pero… las vas a ver en los continuos chaps, jajaj soy mala!! Y como fue con las malditas clases? Espero que super bien,. Gusto este chap? Poco a poco se van demostrando las razones de tanta apatía a los hombres, jaja.. pero no te preocupes es temporal, y cuando Mamo recoja los frutos de tanta sequia! Jaja, mamadera! Eso va a estar que arde! Muchas gracias, muask!

yumi kamagatha

mientras estábamos hablando por msn, me puse a responder los rr! Gracias por el rr, espero que te guste este también. Como siempre con su cuota de humor, la vida es una sola y hay que reírse más!! Jajaj, muaks!

**Suyi **

La verdad que ni me acuerdo a que viene tu rr, asi que lo ignoro deliberadamente. Jajaja, andá a la costa que yo disfruto el calor de Buenos aires… eso sí disfruta del estudio al lado del mar! Muaks

Pd: que haría sin suyi, para pelear? Jajaja

LunaChibaTsukino

Definitivamente tenemos que hablar, ¿Cuándo volves a escribir? O actualizaste y no me di cuenta? Gracias, gracias! Todo a su tiempo, solo esperar que la vaga de la escritora se digne a poner el culo en la silla, jajjaa! Muaks!

Susy Granger

Set es amor y paz, pero cuando se trata de los suyos es una leona. Y no odia odia a Sere, solo le da bronca el dolor que le causa a Mamo. Espero que te haya super encantado el chap, muchas gracias. Muaks!

SereyDarien

Acá sabes con quien se caso, espero que te guste. Nos seguimos hablando, y muchas gracias!! Muaks!

iebende Lesung

jaja, no hay ningún problema. Siempre para respondes, he aquí a su servidora! Jaja, espero que este te haya gustado también. Muchas gracias! Muaks!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Yo voy a usar a Darien dentro de pocos días, y no precisamente como un klenex… aunque si eso significa estar pegados como pañuelos ningún problema! Jajaaja. Muchas gracias por el rr, muaks!

isa1181

Si, todo es un descontrol en este fic…. Falta un despertate para varios, para la autora incluida!! Jaja, muchas gracias por el rr!! Esperoq ue este también te haya gustado, me encanto el comienzo… y re melanco el final. Pero lo bueno es que de a poco se van develando cosas importantísimas!! Muaks!

_**Besos Tamgochiteros**_

•_**Gaby•**_


	6. Olvidándote

**XxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 5**

"_Si la confusión es el primer paso hacia la sabiduría, entonces debo de ser un genio..."_

Tenía que abandonar su casa. La inmensidad y tranquilidad de su mansión; cualidad que siempre le resultaba gratificante, en estos momentos la agobiaba. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, no planificó nada… sólo se subió a su automóvil y condujo. Las luces de las calles, se perdían a medida que avanzaba. En alguna medida ella también se perdió en el difuso paisaje. No se sorprendió al ver que llegó al departamento de su hermano. El cual se encontraba arriba de su galería. Andrew no lo tuvo todo servido como la mayoría pensaba; su abuelo y padre jamás ocultaron su desaprobación a que el hijo mayor abandonara la tradición Tsukino y lo dejara todo por… _jugar con_ _temperas y pinceles, _utilizando el término que su abuelo daba a su profesión.

Pero la verdad fue que, si bien hubieran preferido que continuara manejando el legado Tsukino, una vez que la decisión era inminente e irrevocable, la familia lo apoyó. No importaba la razón, los Tsukino siempre fueron un bloque unido. Podían pelear, insultarse, e herirse, pero si alguien intentaba dañar a alguno de sus integrantes, todos saltaban como lobos feroces sobre el intruso. La familia por sobre todo.

Su hermano era una persona sumamente talentosa, en cada trazo que hacía su pincel transmitía toda la vitalidad, toda la energía que caracterizaba a Drew. Cada pintura, ya fuera un paisaje, un retrato… era un desfile de colores. Intensos, como él mismo. Y su éxito se debía no sólo a la exquisitez de sus trazos, sino al cierto grado de fantasía e irrealidad que le agregaba a su obra. Era una mezcla de realismo con ciertos elementos surrealistas. Algo único, original…como su hermano.

Uno pensaba que era una persona divertida, extrovertida, el alma de la fiesta. Con su filosofía de cuidar el medio ambiente, vegetariano empedernido… era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Pero Drew, era su hermano y como todo Tsukino cuidaba a los suyos. Nunca iba a olvidar el día que vio a un Andrew total y absolutamente diferente. No olvidaría como toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó, para dar rienda suelta a una ira, que nunca hubiera asociado con su hermano. Pero eso había pasado hace años, y especialmente en este día no quería recordar nada más. Sólo olvidar, o aunque sea, intentarlo.

-¡Sere! ¿Qué haces acá?

Si había algo que adoraba de su hermano, era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan contagiosa y que siempre era asociada a travesuras. Esa sonrisa que ponía cuando quería comprar a sus padres, la que utilizaba con ella misma cuando quería que cubriera sus cagadas. Estaba vestido con la ropa que siempre utilizaba para pintar. Jean y una camisa llena de pintura. Su pelo estaba parado en punta, como si se hubiese pasado la mano muchas veces por él. Era la fotografía de un artista en plena producción de su _master piece._

-¿A caso tengo que pedir una cita a tu secretaria para venir a verte?

-No seas ridícula. El que tiene que hacer eso soy yo. Pasa-

Ambos se rieron, sólo una vez tuvo que utilizar ese método. Pero Andrew con sus aires melodramáticos, utilizaba cualquier ocasión para echárselo en cara.

-Sabes que soy un desastre y más si estoy en proceso de producción. Esquiva cualquier cosa sospechosa… es más, no mires tu entorno, sólo concéntrate en mi cara

-Jaja, ¿Desordenado? ¿Vos? ¿No es demasiado cliché?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El ser desordenado? Sere… en ese caso, si vamos asociar el desorden al artista. Todos los hombres lo somos.

-Jajaja. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

-Estaba, querrás decir. A veces odio mi profesión… es tan frustrante tener algo en la mente y no poder transmitirlo al lienzo. Pero dejemos de lado mi frustración artística, estuviste llorando ¿no?

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy tu hermano después de todo. Y que sea despistado, y me pierda en mis pensamientos no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de las cosas. Además como artista, siempre presto atención a los gestos y las expresiones de las personas. Por algo soy uno de los mejores retratistas de Tokio. Quizás el maquillaje pueda engañar a alguien, pero el brillo de melancolía en tus ojos, no hay ningún producto que lo pueda ocultar.

-Odio que me sepas leer tan fácil.

-_Non. _Siempre fuiste difícil de leer, pero la tristeza de tus ojos es tan grande _mi pequeña_… ¡pero basta! Parezco obra de Shakespeare, con tanta frase melodramática. Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece recordar los viejos tiempos?

•**.•.**_**S&D.**_**•.•**

-Dar, Dar, Dar… Contale a Setsu tus problemas. ¿Por qué no estás seduciendo mujeres para que caigan a tu cama?

-Yo no seduzco a las mujeres, simplemente caen en mis brazos.

-Qué torpes.

-Siempre digo lo mismo-

-Ajá… Déjame adivinar la razón por la cual aceptaste ver Titanic conmigo. Mi intuición me dice que no ves, ni hablas, y agrégale cualquier otro medio que se podría utilizar para comunicarte con Serena; con la cual no tienes contacto desde la última vez que te llamó, y vos como caballero andante que sos, fuiste a su encuentro. ¿Me equivoco?

-Absolutamente. En realidad estoy informándome para la próxima vez que juguemos al _Dígalo con Mímica. _Ya que la última vez ganaste, por tu extenso conocimiento en películas de este calibre.

-¿Pensaste que iba a poner películas como Rambo, Rocky, y todas esas porquerías vacías de argumento que te gustan a vos?

-En la facultad de derecho no me dieron una clase especial sobre los grandes títulos del cine.

-¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí? _Un tranvía llamado deseo_, es un clásico. Es como si vos no supieras la _Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos_.

-¡Setsu! ¡Qué comparación más pertinente!

-Darien Chiba, deja ya mismo de utilizar el sarcasmo conmigo.

-Lo voy a hacer, el día que vos lo dejes también.

-¡Sacré bleu! Es mi leche materna, es imposible que lo deje. Somos Rómulo y Remo, mi querido Dar. Alimentados de la misma leche materna.

Darien explotó de risas. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre buscaba su compañía. Con ella podía olvidarse de todo, perderse en nimiedades. Setsuna siempre le alegraba el día. Siempre agradecía el hecho de tener su amistad. No eran sólo su personalidad, sus frases incoherentes, sus peculiares hábitos, la manera infantil de comportarse, o el hecho de que no había nada más divertido que verla pelearse con Andrew. Ellos dos hacían de su vida una experiencia nueva cada día.

-¿De qué te reis Darien Chiba? ¡No soy tu maldito bufón!- dijo subiéndose encima suyo, mientras Darien estaba descompuesto de la risa.

Esta escena fue la que se encontró Serena. A un completo y extraño Darien, rojo de la risa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Setsuna estaba encima de él pegándole con un almohadón. Ambos estaban en el diván de la sala de Darien. Estaban cómodos, él con un jean y una remera que marcaba cada uno de los músculos de su torso… y ella, estaba _solamente_ vestida con una camisa; y si la memoria de Serena no fallaba, cosa que nunca pasaba, era de Darien. _De su Darien_. ¡Momento!. ¿_Su_ Darien? ¿En qué momento se volvió posesiva? Ella sabía que Darien no era un santo, que salía con mujeres,… y vaya que sí lo hacía… pero en el fondo, siempre sabía que ellas no significaban ningún peligro. Eran transitorias, y él las olvidaba al otro día.

Pero la escena que tenía en frente suyo… era la de una pareja entrada en años. De dos personas que compartieron intimidad, secretos, recuerdos. De dos personas sumamente felices inmersas en un mundo que era sólo suyo. Y los envidió, tuvo celos de Setsuna. Siempre supo que eran amigos, pero nunca los había visto tan ensimismados;… tan unidos, tan cómplices de un secreto que era sólo suyo.

Miró a Andrew, y la cara de su alegre hermano cambió en cuestión de segundos. Cualquier vestigio de buen humor desapareció.

-¡¡Darien!!

-¡Puff! Cagamos. Vino, ¡Arte, Arte, Arte!- dijo adoptando una pose dramática (NA: para quienes la conocen, haciéndolo a lo Marta Minujin)

Andrew ni se inmutó por el insulto de Setsuna, y fue a sentarse en el mismo diván que Darien Y Setsuna.

-¡Joder! Milanesa de soja, tenes otros dos sillones ¿Por qué elegís este? Además, Dar, vas a tener que echar a Will, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que cagar las cosas señor Greenpeace?

-Darien, es mi turno. No vale que siempre la estés acaparando.

-¿Me pregunto por qué será? ¿No será una indirecta de mi parte? Quizás lo que aquí Setsuna, que vendría a ser yo, quiere decir; es que hay alguien que quiere y a otro que tiene que soportar. ¿Ó no Dar?

-Soltá tus garras, Darien.

-¡No soy un maldito juguete! Darien, ¡habla! No te quedes callado.

-Drew… creo que está más hincha bolas que de costumbre. ¿Sabes lo que me obligó a ver? ¡Titanic!. Sip, Drew. Esa película de chicas,… se aprovecha que vos no estás y me tortura.

-¡Dar! Eso en mi país se llama ¡¡¡traición!!!

Aquel que mirara aquel acto pensaría que se trataba de tres infantes y no de tres exitosos adultos. Los tres reían y jugaban entre ellos. Siendo Setsuna la dueña de la atención de los dos especímenes masculinos, quienes le hacían cosquillas. Las risas de ellos resonaban en la casa. Y mientras los miraba, Serena se sorprendió de eso tan único y especial que tenían los tres. ¿Acaso Setsuna sabía lo afortunada que era? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella se perdió en algo tan infantil como eso? ¿O estaba tan enfrascada en su dolor, que se alejó de los pequeños placeres de la vida?... de reír por tonterías, de simplemente reírse; pero no esas muecas que últimamente eran típicas de ella, sino una carcajada que saliera del fondo de su alama. ¿En qué momento se alejó de lo que era? De la Serena infantil, despreocupada… de la Serena feliz.

Un carraspeo los detuvo de su acción. Ambos levantaron la vista en un punto, por detrás de ella.

-Señor, la señorita Tsukino…- anunció el mayordomo

-Lo siento tanto Serena…-

Por las prisas de levantarse casi tiró a Setsuna al piso. Darien no se dio cuenta, y Setsuna refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. En vistas de que Serena no tenía un súper oído jamás sabría lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parada?

-No quería interrumpir.-

-Ahh, no es nada. Es sólo la dosis de los jueves a Setsuna, para que después no sea tan rompe pelotas.

-¡Hey! Te escuché-

-Bien, así no lo digo dos veces. ¿Qué paso que hace rato que no te veo?

-Lo que pasa es que….-

-Está ocupada eligiendo marido. No sabes Dar, ¡cada foto y cada chongo va a la empresa! Dios, Serena… quiero tener tu suerte. Mmm, se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensarlo. Esos hombres son orgasmos caminantes. ¡Ouch! – Exclamo, mirando con enfado a Andrew- ¡Me dolió Milanesa de soja! ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-Bien. Eso fue por cochina y babosa.

Olvidándose de Andrew y Setsuna, Darien se concentró en Serena. Estaba hermosa como siempre. Los colores sobrios con los que se vestía, por más que intentaran apagar el brillo de su persona, jamás lo lograrían. Ella era la perfección en persona. Sí, tal vez tenía pecas en el puente de su pequeña y adorable nariz, pero no por eso era menos hermosa. Darien pasó innumerables noches en vela soñando besar cada una de ellas. Y por más que siempre se quejara de su estatura, Darien consideraba que era perfecta para alzarla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio, en el cual la amaría por horas. En ella, Darien no veía ningún defecto, bueno, en realidad sí. El hecho de que no lo viera; que no viera al Darien enfermo de amor por ella, que no lo viera como hombre. Y a razón de ello, inevitablemente su mente afluyó a la última charla que tuvo con ella.

_-Es verdad que no soy la persona indicada para decirlo. Pero, ¿Por qué ese pánico con respecto al matrimonio? _

_-¿Crees en él?_

_-Creo… creo que si encontrás a la persona adecuada, lo normal es que quieras compartir los mejores momentos de tu vida junto a ella. _

_-Ojalá pueda creer eso Darien. Pero las personas cambian. De eso no hay dudas. Venimos a este mundo solos, y nos vamos de este de la misma manera. ¿Por qué entonces aferrarnos a alguien? No quiero casarme, por el simple hecho de que no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de si la persona que está al lado mío va a cambiar. Todo es color de rosa al principio, pero las cosas inevitablemente cambian. No quiero enamorarme Darien, no quiero volver a pasar por ese infierno._

Aunque se esforzó por averiguar la razón de tan duras palabras, Serena se volvió a esconder detrás de esa impenetrable armadura que tenía. A Darien le dolía el saber que no confiaba enteramente en él. Lo hacía sentir tan inútil el no saber la razón de esa actitud de Serena. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan cínica? Cada vez que pensaba que de verdad se iba a abrir y contarle sus fantasmas, se retraía en sí misma.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso están jugando a las estatuas? ¿O quieren imitar a algún Mimo? Dejen esas caras largas, tengo una gran idea.

Darien se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga con las mejillas sonrojadas de la excitación. Darien no sabía que esperar de su supuesta idea. Pero de algo estaba seguro… nada bueno provenía de esa sonrisa.

•**.•.**_**S&D.**_**•.•**

Estaba tan cansada de todos. ¿Por qué siempre la consideraban una estúpida? ¡Ja! Pero que sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando sea ella la presidenta de empresas Tsukino, y no la estúpida de su prima. Cierto es que fueron amigas desde la infancia, pero Mina no se arrepentía de su accionar. Lo que más le molestaba, era que ella en verdad que amaba a Yaten. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? No sólo era una cara bonita, sino también era el carisma en persona. Era la picardía siempre presente en sus ojos, su sonrisa ladeada… no importaba la razón, sólo bastó una mirada de él para que ella cayera inevitablemente enamorada.

La vida es tan injusta, pensó Mina. Bastó que le presentara a su angelical y virginal prima, para que la atención de él se dirigiera inmediatamente hacia ella.

La odiaba.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la iba a preferir, por sobre ella? Toda su vida tuvo que vivir siendo comparada con Serena. Siempre se le recalcaron sus faltas. ¿Y qué si no era buena en los estudios? Con su belleza, ¿para qué los necesitaba? Sabía que a los chicos no los conquistaba con el resultado de sus exámenes; sólo una mirada provocativa y ellos caían rendidos a sus pies.

La universidad fue sólo una excusa para salir del yugo de su abuelo. Sus padres, se mataron cuando apenas era una niña. Y su abuelo se hizo cargo de ella, o al menos lo intentó. Hija de una ex modelo, y un famosísimo fotógrafo francés, toda su vida la vivieron en un continuo desfile de excesos. Y de la misma manera la terminaron. Era digna hija de sus padres, siempre le decía el viejo. Pero jamás importaría lo que Mina hiciera, Serena era la perfección consumada. La adoraba, la idolatraba. Y en ningún momento le importó la descarada demostración de su preferencia para con ella. A Andrew poco le importaba dicha situación, desde pequeño siempre estuvo sumergido en su mundo de colores. Y cuando Mina lo mencionaba, él simplemente se encogía de hombros.

Dios sabe qué intentó contentar al viejo, trató de imitar a su prima. Pero jamás importó. Para los ojos del viejo, ella era una mancha más en la familia. Era mejor taparla, esconderla, de la misma forma que escondieron a sus padres. Para la prensa, ellos habían muerto en un infortunado accidente. De lo que nunca nadie se enteró, era que la razón de dicho accidente eran las adicciones de ellos. Por dicha razón Mina, se encargó de manchar el prestigioso apellido Tsukino, con cada escándalo que pudiera.

A los 18 años ya era adorada por la prensa amarilla. Y el viejo tomó medidas extremas, la envió junto a su prima a Estados Unidos, para que aprendiera lo que es la vida. Suspendió su manutención, y le afirmó que _se acabaría esa conducta deplorable; _utilizando sus exactas palabras. El solo hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos. Pero por ironías de la vida, hacer ese viaje fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Mina como los gatos siempre cae parada.

Para sorpresa de su abuelo, consiguió trabajo. Empezó a trabajar en el boliche más popular de Los Ángeles. Obviamente su trabajo nocturno le impedía estudiar, pero con ayuda de Serena apaciguó a la bestia, y cuando el viejo se enteró, era demasiado tarde:… ya estaba establecida y no necesitaba de su dinero.

Mina recordaba con nostalgia los comienzos de su carrera como , los dueños del boliche supieron reconocer su encanto. Mina sabía que cuando se lo proponía, podía encantar a las piedras.

Y en aquél boliche, cuyo nombre su mente olvidó; conoció a quien siempre sería el amor de su vida: Yaten. En su caso, fue amor a primera vista, otros tal vez dirán que fue encaprichamiento, pero ella lo sabía mejor. El siempre se mostraba encantado con ella. Mina podía jurar que ya lo tenía en sus redes.

Pero… ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar ella, que iba a terminar encaprichándose con su prima? En retrospectiva, Mina entendía la razón. Serena era como una muñequita, la Reina de Hielo. Ajena al mundo, un ser etéreo. Con su inocente sonrisa, y su determinación para con su sueño: dirigir el emporio familiar; consideraba estúpido las salidas y el continuo desfile de amantes de Mina, en palabras de Serena: _un hombre significa una distracción, una traba en su meta._

Yaten estaba acostumbrado a que cada mujer se arrojase a sus pies, y el que esta pequeña se negase a sus atenciones era inaudito. Y como él siempre adoro los retos, no tardó en interesarse en Serena. ¿Qué mejor reto que ella?

Y así, Mina fue testigo de cómo una vez más, su prima le arrebataba algo que ella quería.

¿Y qué si después fue la amante de Yaten? No dejaba de ser la segunda, él seguía amando a Serena, y sólo la utilizaba para herirla.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era cómo su familia le había dado la espalda, cómo le habían apuntado con el dedo acusándola de culpable. ¿Qué hay de mi? Pensó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella también había sufrido. Ella también lloraba la muerte de Yaten. ¿Por qué siempre Serena? ¿Por qué por tan sólo una vez, no preguntaban que le sucedía a ella?

Y por esa razón es que no había remordimientos en su corazón y le iba a pegar a Serena donde más le dolía. Le iba a quitar lo más preciado, al igual que ella le arrebató a Yaten, Mina le iba a quitar su adorada empresa.

Ojo por ojo. Era irónico que el viejo le haya dado su oportunidad de oro. Por fin, su venganza se vería realizada. Sólo había que esperar, contar los días… y bueno, una ayuda no venía nada mal. Por eso no titubeó al enviar el mail a Haruka. Dicho documento, contenía la ruina de Serena: toda la información de su matrimonio con Yaten.

Su parte estaba hecha, ahora el resto le pertenecía a Haruka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reportándose su Generala con Mamo ( bebés no se enojen es solo un mes!) y su harem

Me mata porque digo, denme rr para inspirarme y lo que menos hacen es dejarme rr, okeyy, ustedes quieren que muerda de depresión artística??? Pero no importa, porque desde que llego Mamo, soy amor y paz. Es increíble lo que unos buenos centímetros pueden hacer por una, no sean mal pensada!! Hablo de su altura. Así que BABOSEEEEENNNNNN su teclado, porque TOOOOODOO febrero es MIO y solo MIO!!! Yeahhh!! Disculpen si no hago mis super y guays reply, pero Mamo consume mis energías y ahora me está mirando con esa mirada, y esa sonrisa… diciéndome volve a la cama que vas a ver lo que es bueno, de vuelta, y de vuelta, y de vuelta. See, mis beebs están celosos, pero saben lo que es bueno. Así que todo tranquilo en el paraíso.

un GRACIAS gigante para Ximena, la editora de Eliz que me edito este chap, porque Pame esta que se nos va al otro lado. Un abrazo GIGANTE a la huevona, que está a full con las fichitas.

El chap es dedicado a _Susy Gragner_, espero que te mejores!!! Besos Tamagochiteros (son los mejores del mercado)

Elizabeth Chiba

¡¡Eliz, has dejado rr!! Yo voy a ponerme a escribir el día que contrates al puto internet, acordate de nuestra co-dependecia!! Jajaja.

Muaks!

Susy Granger

Que Haru mantenga sus manos alejadas de Mamo y/o Serena, de eso me encargo yop.

Espero que estés mejor, gracias por el rr. Tiempo al tiempo, tooodo se va a ir develando.. jajaja. Muaks!

Nubia Serenity

No te preocupes los putos a lo que menos le prestaron atención fue a mi humanidad, jaja. Hoy no te podes quejar, fue más largo y no tarde en actualizar!!! Jaja, gracias por el rr. Muaks!!

isa1181

Gracias por el rr, seee un flor de descubrimiento!! No esperabas a Yaten? Jaajja, espero que este chap te haya gustado también. Muchos muaks!!

UsakitoPau

A pesar de que no me votaste gané!! Jojojoo!!! Jajaja, gracias por el rr, no te quejes Aurea, mejor cortito que no tener chap!! Jaja, muaks!

NeoReina-sailormoon

¿Viste? Soy mala hasta la medula!! Jojojo, y te respondería como a gente, pero gasto mis hermosos y benditos deditos en nimiedades. Gracias por el rr, muaks!!!

cyndi

Actualicé enseguida, así que no hay nada para quejarse!! Jajaja, gracias por el rr, muaks!

midmoon85

lo que me cague de risa con tu rr, jajajaja!! Aunque el perdonarte esta en veremos… jaja, de ahora en adelante vas a tener que dejar unos muyyy buenos rr, y quizás te perdone. Gracias por el rr, muaks!!

yumi_

jajaja, pobrecita, sinceramente a pesar de todo Madonna fue demasiado Guay, vale la pena… la muy hijadeputa, esta mayor que yo… y tiene 50 años!!! Buah, en fin, gracias por el rr. Espero que este chap te guste, muaks!!!

isabel

Gracias por el rr, de a poquito se va a ir develando todo, solo PACIENCIA!!!jajaja. nos hablamos, muaks!!

Darienlover

Ejem, MÍ MAMO durante este mes, jojojojojo!!! Sufrí!!! Chicas… recién esta comenzando!! Todo a su tiempo, hay que paladearlo, no toda la carne directo a la parrila!, jajajaj. Gracias por el rr, muaks!

Marta Chiba

Soy como las series de los Estados Unidos (puto ff) dejo todo en la mejor parte, muajaja!! Todo a su tiempo, pista… no es Sere quien va a recordar. Ups! Dije demasiado, jajaja. Muchas gracias por el rr, muaks!!

MISS-ODANGO

Jajaja, todo bien con Seiya… pero no me inspira. Eso si, va aparecer y no va a ser el malo, y ya sé con quien se va a quedar. Te va a encantar, confía en mi! Jaja, Gracias muaks!!

SereyDarien

Seee aparecen los Kou, raro en mi, jaja. Pero me dije, ¿Por qué no? En fin, no se suicido, fue un accidente. Ahora esto se pone bueno, así que solo hay que esperar!! Jaja, gracias por el rr, muaks!

TrisChiba

Cumpli con la actualización, asi que espero verte en este chap, muchas gracias por el rr, muaks!!!

liebende Lesung

Lo que pasa es que vos nos conoces el vibrador de Serena!!! Jajaja, naaaa mentira. Todo a su paso, esto se esta poniendo bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Muchas gracias, muaks!!

Lumar27

Un testamento lo tuyo. Jajaja, los besos tamagochiteros son como dice la palabra, besos de Mi persona, que soy Tamagochi, ya que vivo gracias a la constante atención de mis madres (en realidad este fic, es una búsqueda desesperada de mi padre) Eliz y Suyi. Peroooo, aprovecho este espacio y hago un llamado a la solidaridad porque mis madres me están desatendiendo!! Si señor, los del seguro social, o lo que sea. Denuncio a mis madres!!! Buah…. Es un desfile de hombres, eliz tiene como , uno, dos, tres…. No me alcanza los dedos de la mano, y suyi no hablar. Después no quieren que salga promiscua!! Por eso tengo un harem, es culpa de mis madres!!! Jajaja, perdón me fui de las ramas.

Gracias por el rr, me estoy poniendo al día con los fics, así que pronto veras mi rr. Muaks!!

sailor lady

noooo, si bien Mina puso su grano de arena no es LA MALA de la película. Tod a su tiempito, gracias por el rr, espero que este chap te haya gustado, a mi me encanto cuando lo escribí y por sobretodo la parte de mi Setsuna! Yeah!! No me basto con escribir una historia enteramente de ella, jaja. Muaks!

Hehra

Puta… más que puta, bombacha veloz!! Jajaja seee, tienen que operar de los ojos a Serena, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo!! Muaks!!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Oki, actualice enseguida!! Jaja, muchas gracias muaks!!

**_•Besos Tamagochiteros•_**

**_•Gabyy Mamo•_**


End file.
